Simba and Nala: A love Story
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: Basically it's Simba and Nala early love story as they deal with the good, the bad and the ugly.  Read more to find out please.  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n okey dokey you all as promised this story is a SNL fic with maybe a little drama, but not a whole lot Takes place a little bit after Simba's return but before the 2nd movie. Ok then without further delay here it is and BTW it's all Disney's not mine**

**Simba and Nala: A Love Story**

**Ch 1 Simba's Declration**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands when Nala awoke that morning. She didn't usually wake this early but today was a special day. This was the first day in a long time that Nala awoke totally a peace. There was only one reason for this and his name was Simba. Nala still couldn't believe that Simba was back. Just a few weeks ago everyone thought he was dead. But then by some miracle Nala had found him again. Now everything was well. Scar was dead and Simba had taken his rightful place as King. This last thought filled Nala's heart with pure joy. So the cream colored lioness got up carefully so not to wake her mother, Sarafina, who was sleeping beside her and she set off to find her friend knowing that he'd be up at this hour. Just as she had hoped Nala found Simba at the watering hole. But he wasn't alone. He was speaking with his mother Sarabi. So Nala stayed out of sight so as not to interrupt the mother/son moment. She listened as Sarabi was saying, "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what Mom?" Simba asked with a smile.

"That's you're here standing in front of me. Alive," Sarabi said in awe. Then she embraced her son saying with tears of joy in her amber eyes, "I'm so glad you came back to me my Simba. It's like having a part of Mufasa back."

"I'm just sorry I didn't come back sooner," Simba said returning his mother's nuzzle.

"Oh don't you worry about that my son" Sarabi replied. "That's in the past. Now let discuss your situation."

"What situation?" Simba asked confused.

"Well Simba as you very well know you are King now," Sarabi stated.

"Yes Mom I'm well aware of that," Simba said with a laugh.

"Well, as you know every good King needs and equally good Queen by his side. Have you given any thought as to who that lucky lioness might be?" Sarabi turned and looked at her son who blushed ever so slighty.

"Yes," Simba began smiling. "I have an idea of who she might be."

"Oh please let it be me," Nala thought excitedly.

"Anyone I know?" Sarabi asked although she had a pretty good idea of who that might be.

"Maybe," Simba said casually. Just then the mother and son were joined by some other animals who were getting their morning drink So Sarabi and Simba decided to head back to Priderock. Nala had to sprint out of her hiding spot to prevent them from seeing her deciding to head back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nala was running back into the cave she ran right into Sarafina who was getting ready for the morning hunt. "Whoa there honey what's the rush?" Sarafina asked with a smile

"Oh Mom I have news," Nala squealed. "And it's really good news."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense tell me," Sarafina said, smiling at her daughter's excitement. Nala explained what she had over heard Simba and Sarabi talking about. Then Nala added, "Oh I really hope he chooses me."

"Oh honey," Sarafina replied giving her daughter a nuzzle. "I'm sure he will. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's clear to me that he loves you."

"Oh Mom do you really think so?" Nala said hopefully. "Because I really love him."

"So I see," Sarafina replied smiling. "Don't worry honey he'll ask but don't let on that you know. Let Simba tell you when he's ready."

"I will Mom thank you," Nala said giving her mother a lick. She then ran off to find Simba hopeful that he would tell her some good news.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala was still searching for Simba when she saw Zazu flying over head. "Have you seen Simba Zazu?" the young lioness called to the blue bird.

"Yes he's doing his morning rounds," the hornbill replied. "I think he was heading for the area near the Outlands."

"Okay thanks Zazu," Nala replied running off in that direction. As luck would have it Nala found the golden King walking back towards Priderock. "Hey!" Nala called running up to Simba. "I was looking for you."

"Hey Nala," Simba greeted giving Nala a quick nuzzle. "I've been looking for you too."

"Really?" Nala asked trying not to sound to excited. "What for?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Simba replied looking at Nala his amber eyes sparkling.

"About what?" Nala asked innocently her blue eyes looking into Simba's eyes.

"About us," Simba said leaning close to Nala so that their noses were touching. "More importantly about our future."

"Oh what about it?" Nala asked giving Simba's nose a lick, which made Simba blush. "You're so cute," Nala said, with a laugh.

"Not as cute as you," Simba replied nuzzling her laughing. This nuzzling quickly resulted in a wrestling match between the young lions. Nala ran ahead of Simba who quickly caught up with her a jumped on her in an atempt to pin her. But Nala, as usual quickly turned it around and pinned Simba to the ground, "Pinned Ya," she said with a giggle. When Simba just layed there smiling Nala said to him, "Aren't you going to order me to get up?"

"Nah I like this view just fine," Simba said smiling as he gazed into Nala's deep blue eyes. The golden lion then lifted his head and gave Nala's cheek a lick. "I love you Nala," Simba whispered. The he stopped suddenly a little surpirsed that he had just said that, and looked at Nala who was just staring at him. "What did you say?" the cream lioness whispered not believing her ears.

"I said I love you," Simba repeated. The he looked at a Nala again who had gotten off of him and was still staring at him. "Nal' are you okay?" Simba asked, concerned. "Say something please."

Nala said the only thing she could say, "I love you too Simba." She was crying by now but these were tears of pure joy. This is what she had been dreaming about ever since she had found Simba. Her love was proclaiming his love for her. Nala couldn't believe she could be this lucky. The joy was overwheling her. Nala then pounced on Simba the two of them rolling on the ground laughing and nuzzling for what seemed like ages. Then Simba stopped and stood trying to catch his breath. "Nala there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it my love?" Nala asked also catching her breath.

"Well I wanted to ask..." Simba began but he was interupted by Zazu who came swooping in from above, "Oh Sire thank goodness I found you!" the hornbill cried franticaly. "There's big trouble that needs attending to."

"What is it Zazu?" Simba asked giving the bird his full attention.

"There's a fight that threating to erupt at Priderock. I'm afraid Zira and her followers and causing quite a commotion," Zazu explained quickly. "I'm afraid they'll be a riot if you don't do something."

"Zira what's wrong with you?" Simba muttered to himself. Then he turned to Nala and said, "I'm sorry my darling I must attend to this."

"I understand," Nala said. After reciving a nuzzle from Simba Nala watched as he made a beeline for Priderock. "Stupid Zira ruins everyhting," Nala thought angerily. "I wish Simba would just banish her and get it over with. She was Scar's mate after all." With these thoughts Nala decided to head back to Priderock to see if she could help.

**A/n well there you go the 1st chapter. What do you guys think? Review please.**


	2. making decisions

**A/N thank you for the reviews and enjoy ch 2 and just a warning it's got some swaring but nothing to horriable. Oh and it's all Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 2 Making Decisions**

As Nala returned to Priderock she heard the shouting before she even entered the cave. "Oh man Zira's really pissed about something," Nala thought. She started to enter the cave but Sarafina stopped her. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned her daughter

"What's going on in there?" Nala asked.

"Oh Zira pissed as usual," Sarafina replied rolling her blue eyes. "Something about wanting to remain Queen and not how's she's never going to allow Simba to be King. The usual crap."

"But that dosen't make any sense," Nala said shaking her head. "Simba's already King. Zira's just being a pain in the ass. Not to mention crazy. I'm going in." With that Nala went in with her mother close behind her. As Nala entered the cave she saw Simba and Zira both in the center of the cave both of them glaring at each other furiousily.

"Zira why must you always cause trouble?" Simba growled his amber eyes flashing with anger. "It's crazy!"

"Me? Crazy!" Zira hissed her red eyes blazing. "_I'm_ not the one who's a crazy murderer here. You are. And I for one will be damned if I'm going to allow a murderer to be _my_ King. I was Scar's Queen therefore I have to right to remain Queen and to rule until my son. No until _Scar's_ son is old enough to become King." As she said this Simba looked at the brown cub sitting next to Zira, who was shaking from fear.

"Zira you aren't Queen anymore," Simba said trying not to lose it for the sake of the child. "I am the King now. Scar's dead and you must except that."

"I do except that!" Zira spat. "I excpet that fact that you _murdered _him. I've excepted that for the last 2 months Simba. But now you must except the fact that my son is the true heir to the throne."

"No he's not Zira," Sarabi spoke up stepping beside Simba. "Simba is Mufasa's son therefore he is the rightful King. The only reason Scar was even King at all was because he murdered Mufasa and tricked Simba into leaving."

"A well deserved death if I ever heard of one," Zira replied with acid.

"What did you say?" Simba growled, his teeth bared.

"You heard me," Zira hissed, glaring at Simba. "Mufasa's death was well desrvered. He was the bad brother after all. Always giving Scar such grief. He got what he deserved."

"How dare you!" Simba roared furious baring his teeth at Zira. "You're even crazier than I though! Not to mention stupid." The only thing stopping him from ripping Zira to shreads was Sarabi, who looked at her son saying, "She's with her cub Simba," the former Queen said looking at Nuka with concern.

"Fine then," Simba growled. "The only reason I won't kill you is for the sake of your child. But I want you gone Zira. Now! And that goes for anyone else who's loyal to Scar. I hearby banish you all to the Outlands."

"The Outlands are a barren desert," Zira growled.

"That's not my problem!" Simba spat back. "I want you all gone. And if you ever return there will be Hell to pay. And that goes for your cubs as well Now go." With that he turned and stormed out of the cave blowing past Nala in the process. Nala quickly turned to go after her love, concerned for his sanity, but before she left she heard Zira say, "Oh we'll go. But this isn't over Simba. Not until you're dead. Then once my son is born he will take over as king"

"Zira's pregnant?" Nala thought. with a shudder. "What a terrifying thought." Nala turned and quickly left to inform Simba of what she just heard.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala quickly caught up with Simba who was still fuming about what Zira had said about his father. "Simba wait up!" Nala called running up to the King. "Are you Okay?" she asked looking at him with concern.

"No Nala I'm not ok," Simba said angerily. "I'm pissed as Hell. Where does Zira get off saying my father's death was deserved? She didn't even know him! I mean how dare she? If she wasn't with her son I sware Nala I would have ripped her friggin' head off." Simba was livid now growling and extending his claws. Nala knew he was out for blood, namely Zira's blood. Nala knew she had to calm him down. So she gingerly went up to the golden lion and put her head on his broad shoulder and gently said, "Simba I know you're upset but you've got to calm down."

"After what that bitch just said," Simba cried shaking Nala's head off his shoulders. "Just go away Nala! You're really not helping right now!"

"Well excuse me Your Majasty," Nala shouted angry at Simba's tone. "I was just trying to help. I won't try it again. Ever!" With that Nala truned and started to walk back to Priderock. Simba watched her go and a voice inside him said, "Go after her you idiot. Don't let her get away." Just then a strong breeze pushed Simba forward, as if telling him to go after her. "All right Father I get the point," Simba muttered looking up at the sky. Then he ran towards Nala's direction saying, "Nala wait. I'm sorry!" Nala stopped when she heard this and turned towards Simba saying coldley, "I really don't feel like talking to you right now Simba." With that Nala began to walk away.

"Nala wait please don't go," Simba pleaded. When Nala stopped he continued, "Look I know I was an idiot. It's not your fault that Zira's a vengeful bitch. I was just angry and I took it out on you. And for that I am sorry. Forgive me?" Simba looked at Nala with pleading eyes as he said this last sentence.

As much as she wanted to stay angry Nala couldn't resist those amber eyes of his so she said with a sigh, "Of course I forgive you." Nala then gave Simba a loving nuzzle and said, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Don't I know it," Simba sighed returning the nuzzle. After a minute the golden King reluctenly raised his head saying, "We had better get back to Priderock. I want to make sure Zira and her followers left without incident."

"Ok," Nala replied. Then she remembered something. "Hey Simba there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Well as I was leaving I heard Zira threaten your life. And I really think she means it," Nala looked at Simba with fear in her blue eyes.

"Nala don't worry about Zira," Simba replied, giving his mate a smile. "Whatever she throws at me I can handle it. Trust me."

"I do trust you," Nala said. "But there's more."

"More?" Simba asked with a groan. "What is the rest Nala?"

"I heard Zira talking about her _unborn_ son. Which makes me think that.."

"Zira's pregnant." Simba finished closing his eyes. "Great. Just great. What else could go wrong?"

"Well at least we know that this child is not Scar's," Nala said trying to sound reassuring. "Too much time has past."

"That's true," Simba replied, sighing."At least that something good." Then after a moment of silence Simba said, "Come on we'd better get back." With that Simba and Nala turned and headed back to Priderock hoping Zira wouldn't put up too much a fight.

**A/N well there you go a little drama mixed in ch 3 will be up shortly and I hope you guys keep the reviews coming. Have a good weekend.**


	3. Joyous Bliss

**A/N Hope you all had a good weekend enjoy ch 3 and it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 3 Joyous Bliss**

Three days later Simba and Nala were taking a moonlit stroll just talking both of them in much better moods. "I'm so glad that Zira and her followers are gone now. Maybe now the pride can really begin to heal," Nala was saying.

"I agree," Simba said nodding his head. "But let's not talk about her. Let's talk about us."

"Ooo my favorite subject," Nala said leaning against Simba.

"You look so beautiful tonight Nala," Simba said,looking at Nala. "The moonlight shining down on your fur makes you look even more beautiful than you already are."

"Oh Simba you know just what to say to make a girl's heart melt," Nala sighed rubbing her head againist Simba's red mane. "I love you."

"And I love you," Simba said back giving Nala's cheek a lick. He then decided that now would be the perfect time to ask his question. "Nala there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it my love?" Nala asked softly looking at Simba.

"Nala I can't imagain my life without you in it," Simba began looking deep into Nala's eyes. "You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night. You are my sun, my moon, my stars, my whole heart. I'd die for you."

"Oh Simba that's so sweet," Nala whispered feeling tears begin to form. "Please go on."

"Nala I need you in my life," Simba continued. "Forever. I want to share my life with you. I want to marry you. Make you my Queen, my partner, my lover, my mate for life. I want you to be the mother of my cubs. What do you say? Will you be my Queen?"

This was the moment Nala had been waiting for her entire life and now it was here. Simba was asking her to be his Queen. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she said, "Yes Simba I will be your Queen. Your partner, your lover, the mother of your cubs. I will be your mate for life." With this being said Nala and Simba nuzzled both of them crying tears of pure joy and happiness. Then after basking in their joy for awhile, the two lovers set back for Priderock eagar to share their good news with their mothers.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala walked back to Priderock both of them smiling ear to ear. When they reached the mouth of the cave they were greeted by Sarabi and Sarafina, who both looked worried. "Where have you two been?" Sarafina asked, looking angry. "Do you even realize that's it's nearly morning?"

"Is it?" Simba asked, a little surprised. "I had no idea it was that late."

"Mom we're not cubs anymore," Nala said, at the same time. "We can stay out as late as we want."

"You should have told someone," Sarafina said, still angry.

Nala started to argue somemore but Simba interupted, "You're right Sarafina. We should have told someone. Sorry that we worried you. You too Mom." Simba turned to his mother, who said in a calm voice, "It's alright Simba. Sarafina and I both know that you and Nala aren't cubs anymore and can do what you please. But please don't forget that we are your mothers and will worry of you stay out half the night. But we'll discuss this in the morning. Right now I suggest that we all get some sleep." With that the former Queen went inside followed by Sarafina. Simba began to go in as well but Nala said, "Simba what about our news?"

"Oh I think we can tell them in the morning," Simba said with a yawn. "I didn't even realize how tired I am. Come we'll get some sleep and talk to our mothers in the morning."

"You're right Simba," Nala said also yawning. "We'll tell them in the morning. Good night." With that she and Simba nuzzled and went in the cave to get some much needed sleep.

TLTTLKTLK

The next morning Simba awoke early as usual and decided to do his morning rounds as the lionesses let for the morning hunt. As he left the King was surprised by Nala who suddenly appeared in front of him saying with a smile, "Good morning my love."

"Good morning to you too," Simba said nuzzling his soon-to-be Queen. "Sleep well?"

"Of course," Nala said returning the nuzzle. "Going out already?"

"Yes, I figured I'd get my morning rounds over with early. That way we can tell our mothers the good news after breakfeast."

"Good idea," Nala said. Just then she heard Sarafina's voice calling her for the hunt. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." Nala gave Simba a quick nuzzle and ran off towards her mother, who was waiting with the rest of the lionesses to begin the hunt.

TLTTLKTLK

As Simba was about to start his morning routine he heard a fimilar voice sing out, "Good morning Sire." Simba looked up and saw Zazu flying down and perching on a rock in front of him. "Checking in with the morning report."

"Zazu must we do this every morning?" Simba asked with a sigh.

"Oh yes Sire the morning report is very important," the hornbill replied. "It helps communicate all the important matters of the kingdom. Why without it we'd simply lose all..."

"Allright Zazu I get the point," Simba interupted sharply. "Just get on with it. I have other things to do today."

"Well there's no need to get snippy," Zazu said with annoyance. "Well, as I was saying the elephants and the hippos are debating on..." Zazu continued to drone on and on Simba tuned most of it out wondering to himself how his father stood it all those years. Then Zazu said something that caught the King's attention, "...Zira and her followers have been seen hunting near the Pridelands."

"What?" Simbd cried outraged. "When?"

"This morning Sire but they were still on the outskirts of the Pridelands," Zazu said, a little nervously.

"Keep an eye on them and spread the word," Simba ordered. "I want to know the minute Zira or anyone else tries anything."

"Yes Sire," Zazu said and flew off to inform the other animals.

"Damn Zira," Simba thought angerily. "Why does she insist on testing me?" With a growl of frustration the King went off to finish his morning rounds.

TLKTLKTLK

After finishing his morning rounds and finding nothing out of the ordinary Simba returned to Priderock in a sightly better mood. The King's mood was hightened even more when he saw Nala's beautiful blue eyes greeting him when he got to the top. "Hello my darling," Simba greeted giving Nala a lick.

"Hello yourself hot stuff," Nala replied also giving Simba a lick. "Any news?"

"Nope all's quiet," Simba replied, deciding not mention Zira for fear of spoiling his good mood.

"Well good," Nala said, pleased. "Come on we caught a juicy zebra that's perfect."

"Sounds good," Simba said, with a smile as he followed his future mate into the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

After Simba and Nala had eaten their fill they decided that this was a perfect time to get their mothers together and share with them their good news. So Simba went to get Sarabi while Nala went to fetch Sarafina. Once all parties were accounted for Simba said, "Mom, Sarafina Nala and I have some news we'd like to share with you both."

"What is it Simba?" Sarabi asked giving her son and Nala her full attention.

"Well, I've asked Nala to be my Queen," Simba said, smiling at Nala.

"And I said yes!" Nala squealed, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" Sarafina cried, running over to embrace her daughter. "I'm so happy for you both."

"As am I," Sarabi declared, embracing her son then Nala. "I am so happy. I always knew this day would come. Ever since you two were cubs I could see that you two were inseperable."

"Mufasa saw it too," Sarafina added, with a little sadness.

"Yes he did," Sarabi agreed. The former Queen looked up at the sky as she spoke her voice breaking slighty. "I wish he were here now. I miss him."

"Me too Mom," Simba said, blinking back tears. "But this is a happy occasion and I know Dad wouldn't want us to feel sad."

"I agree my son," Sarabi said. "And I know he's looking down on us right now and he's so happy and so very proud."

""You think he'd be proud of me?" Simba asked looking up.

"I know he would," Sarabi replied giving her son a nuzzle. "Because I am so proud of you my son."

"Thanks Mom," Simba said with a smile.

"So when's the big day?" Sarafina asked.

"Well, we want to do it as soon as possiable," Nala ansewered looking as Simba.

"May I make a suggestion?" Sarabi asked.

"Of course," Simba said looking at his mother.

"Well, why not have it on the three month anniversery of Simba's return?" Sarabi suggested.

"But that's only two weeks away," Sarafina protested.

"That should give us plenty of time to prepare," Sarabi said. Then she turned to her son and future daughter-in-law. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Nala said. Then she truned to Simba, "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Simba replied. "The sooner the better." So with everyone in agreement it was decided that in two week's time Simba and Nala would become mates and Nala would be crowned Queen of the Pridelnads.

**A/N there you go ch 3 reviews please and thank you**


	4. The New Queen

**A/N once again I own nothing only Disney enjoy chapter 4**

**Ch 4 The New Queen**

Two weeks later Simba awoke ealier than usual. He was really nervous about today. After all it was his wedding day and all. Who wouldn't be nervous. The ceremony was sent to begin after breakfeast. The King decided to get up and went to watch the sunrise hoping to calm his nerves. "Why am I so nervous?" he thought. "Nala and I love each other. Everything will work out just fine as long as we're together." Still Simba couldn't help but feel nervous and a liittle scared. As he watched the sun rise the golden lion heard a voice say behind him, "Hey Buddy excited about today?" Simba turned and saw Timon standing there with Pumbaa right behind him.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the jungle," Simba said giving the meercat and warthog a big hug.

"Seesh Simba easy there we break easy ya know," Timon said. Simba released the pair saying, "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too Simba," Pumbaa relpied. "And when we heard you were getting married we had to come back and see it. After all you are our family."

"I'm so glad you're here," Simba said with a smile. "It makes me feel better kowing you guys are here."

"Simba Buddy we wouldn't miss this for the world," Timon piped up. "You're our pal."

"Well, welcome back," Simba said still smiling. Just then Simba heard a voice say, "Well look who's here." Simba turned and saw his mother standing behind them. "Hey Mom you remember Timon and Pumbaa right?"

"Of course," Sarabi replied, smiling at the pair. "I take it you two came for the wedding?"

"Uh yeah we did uh..your Queenlyness," Timon said, feeling nervous for some reason. He looked up at Simba who laughed. "Your Queenlyness?" the King laughed, amused at his friend's nervousness.

"And what is so funny?" the meercat asked, annoyed.

"You," Simba snickered. "Come on Timon she's my mom. Not some blood thirsty killer."

"And what should I call her exactly?" Timon asked.

"Well, how about Sarabi," Sarabi said, smiling. "And there's no need to be nervous Timon. As far as I'm concerned you and Pumbaa are family.

"Aw gee thanks," Pumbaa said greatful. "That's alwful nice. Right Timon?"

"Right," Timon replied, much more relaxed.

"Well, I mean it," Sarabi said. "And I for one am very glad you are here. And I know Simba is happy too."

"Nala will be glad to see you guys too," Simba added. Then he looked at his mother, "Speaking of Nala where is she?"

"Inside with Sarafina getting ready," Sarabi said nodding towards the inside of the cave. "Which I suggest you do by greeting your subjects which should be arriving now."

"You're right Mom," Simba said taking a deep breath. Then he turned to Timon and Pumbaa and said, "You guys come too."

"Really you want us up there with you?" Pumbaa asked, a little suprised.

"Of course," Simba said, with a slight laugh. "Come on." With that the lion, meercat, and warthog went to stand on the edge of Priderock where Simba let out a roar greeting the animals who were gathering below.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the cave Nala too was getting nervous about the cermony. "Oh Mom," Nala said looking at Sarafina. "I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life."

"Oh darling don't worry everthing is going to be just fine," Sarafina said, giving her daughter's cheek a lick.

"Do you think I'll be a good Queen?" Nala asked.

"Honey you'll be a wonderful Queen," Sarafina reassured her daughter. "You're kind, caring, fair, and everyone respects you. What more could anyone ask for from their Queen?"

"But will I be a good mate?"

"Of course you will darling," Sarafina said. "Simba loves you and you love him. You make eachother happy. That's all that matters."

"You're right Mom," Nala said, smiling "Thanks I feel better."

"Good," Sarafina said nuzzling her daughter. Just then they heard Simba's roar and the mother and daughter went out to begin the cermony.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala went out and joined Simba at the top of Priderock. When she saw Timon and Pumbaa there the cream lioness smiled and said, "Hey guys I'm so glad you both are here!"

"Wouldn't miss this for anything," the pair said together.

Simba was staring at Nala the whole time when she looked at him Simba said with love in his eyes, "You look especially beautiful today."

"So do you," Nala said, smiling. After a few minutes of just staring at each other Simba and Nala looked down and they saw Rafiki making his way through the crowd to climb to the top of Priderock to begin the cermony. "I guess it's time," Nala said releasing the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Rafiki asked, grinning at the young lions.

"Yes, we are," Simba said smiling. With this Rafiki looked at Sarabi and Sarafina, who both nodded their heads in approval, and began the cermony. "Simba and Nala de day has finally arrived where you tow shall become one." Simba looked at Nala lovingly as Rafiki spoke. "I can't beleive I'm this lucky," he thought. "I really love her and what's even more amazing is she loves me. How'd I get so lucky?" He then turned his attention to Rafiki who was preforming the blessing, waving his magical stick over the couple, offically delaring them to be mate. Once this was done Rafiki then took some vines, along with some white flowers and made them into a crown, which he placed on Nala's head. "And now I offically declare you to be Queen Nala of the Pridelands," the old monkey said. Nala was beaming, her smile as wide as the Savannah itself. She and Simba nuzzled and made their way to the edge of Priderock, where they roared to their subjects offically making it known that Nala was their new Queen.

TLKTLKTLK

After the cermony was complete Nala was offically corrinated as Queen of the Pridelands. Then the King and his new Queen went to a secluded cave where they could be alone. As they entered the cave Nala turned to Simba and said, "Oh Simba I can't believe we're married now."

"I know," Simba whispered. "But we are and we're alone now." Simba raised one eyebrow and smiled slyly at Nala.

"Oh Simba you're a bad boy," Nala said with a laugh. Then she went up to her love and the two nuzzled and snuggled aganist each other. Nala looked up at Simba and said, "I'm nervous this is my first time."

"It's mine too," Simba replied.

"Really?" Nala said, a little surprised.

"Yes," Simba said surprised by Nala's tone. "What did you think I had my pick of lionesses while I was in the jungle? I mean really besides Timon and Pumbaa there wasn't another animal around for miles. Which is the way we liked it."

"I'm sorry Simba I just," Nala began.

"Don't be sorry Nala," Simba said smiling at her. "We're both nervous here and if you're not ready then I understand."

"No," Nala said quickly. "I'm ready. I've been ready since that night in the jungle."

"Yeah me too," Simba admitted. With that Simba and Nala nuzzled again and Nala got a mischievous look in her eye and circled around Simba.

"Nala what are..." Simba began but he was interupted by Nala springing on top of him and laughing. "Pinned Ya," she said teasingly. Then she bent down and licked her love's face and the two of them didn't leave each other's company until the sun rose the next morning.

TLKTLKTLK

Even as Simba and Nala were celabrating their married bliss, trouble was brewing in the Outlands. Zira was fuming when she heard that there was a new Queen in the Pridelands. "So there's a new Queen is there," the tan lioness growled. "Well, we'll just see about that. We'll see. Oh Simba you will be sorry you ever banished me. You took my love from me and I shall take your love from you." Zira then looked down at her expanding stomach. "Don't you worry my son. Mother will handle this. You shall be King. Mother will see to that."

"Mother?" Nuka said in a small voice.

"What?" Zira snapped facing her young son.

"How do you know the cub is a boy?" Nuka asked confused.

"Because Scar came to me in a dream and told me I would have a son and that my son will be the King of the Pridelands," Zira explained.

"But I thought that I..." Nuka began only to be smacked in the face by his mother's paw while she spat, "You thought wrong! My new son shall be King and I shall name him Kovu after the one true King Scar. Once he is born then I shall inact my plan to make Simba suffer. Oh yes he will suffer. I will take away everything that he loves most. Then when he is at his lowest I shall kill him." Zira let out an evil laugh which her pride replied to with a sea of roars.

**A/n oh man that Zira what will she do? Stayed tuned to find out and sorry for the lack of SNL on this chapter. Reviews are welcome. **


	5. Strike

**A/n Oh I am sooo glad you all are enjoying my story. I really enjoy reading the good reviews. Keep 'em coming. As always I own nothing it's all Disney. Enjoy ch 5**

**Ch 5 Strike**

The next day Simba awoke and looked over at Nala sleeping next to him. "She looks so beautiful when she's asleep," Simba thought, smiling at his mate. Simba just layed there watching Nala sleep. Then after a minute she began to stir. Nala opened her eyes and saw Simba staring at her, "Have you been watch me sleep?" she asked, with a yawn.

"I just can't help myself," Simba said, with a smile.

Nala chuckled softly, "Wierdo." With that Nala reached over and gave Simba's cheek a lick. "We'd better get up. You've got a kingdom to run after all."

"You mean _we've_ got a kingdom to run," Simba corrected. "You're Queen now remember?"

"How could I forget," Nala replied, with a small laugh. Then the cream lioness stood and streatched. "Come on we may as well go out."

"Aw man," Simba groaned as he reluctently stood and streached, shaking out his mane as he streatched. "I guess we have no choice." With that the King and Queen exited the cave to join the real world. As they reached Priderock they were greeted by Sarabi who said with a smile, "Good morning you two. Sleep well?"

"We did thanks Sarabi," Nala replied, returning the smile.

"Nala dear we're family," Sarabi said, still smiling. "Call me Mom."

"Ok Mom," Nala said, with a grin. Just then Zazu flew in from above with news for Simba, "Good morning Sire," the hornbill said, bowing. Then he turned to Sarabi and Nala and bowed as well, "Queen Nala, Queen Sarabi always a pleasure."

"You too Zazu," Sarabi said with a nod. Then the tan lioness turned to her daughter-in-law and said, "Come Nala let's go for a walk." After giving Simba a quick nuzzle Nala turned and left along with her mother-in-law leaving Simba and Zazu alone. Simba turned to the blue bird and said, "All right Zazu let's have the morning report."

"Yes Sire," Zazu obayed. With that he began the morning report, "Well, the rhino and hippos are fussing at each other again over the disputed food supply."

"Great," Simba muttered. "I'd better go see what that's about. Anything else Zazu?"

"Well yes the elephants and zebra are at it again. You may want to settle that matter."

"I'll do that after I tend to the rhinos and hippos," Simba replied with a sigh. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Not at the moment," Zazu relpied.

"Good," Simba said. With that the King left to tend to the current situatuions.

TLKTLKTLK

The next 2 months went by without incident all was quiet in the Outlands. During this time the hour had come where Zira had given brith. After the birth Zira was admiring her new cubs. She was shocked when her friend, Shawni had told her that she was giving birth to two cubs. But there they were in front of her. Her daughter, whom she had named Vitani, looked exactly like her mother. Excpet her eyes were blue. But her biggest joy was her son, Kovu who, to Zira's delight, looked exactly like Scar. "I made a wise choice in choosing that fool, Hamari, to mate with," Zira thought, grinning. "The soul reason I picked him was because he looked like Scar and now my son looks like Scar as well. Perfect." Zira watched as her children nursed, looking at them with gleaming eyes. "Soon my children my plan will begin," Zira whispered. "Soon I will begin my plan to make Simba pay. By killing everything he loves most in the world. It's just a matter of time." With that Zira pulled her cubs close and layed her head down, thinking about how she would soon take her place as Queen of Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba was walking back home from his afternoon rounds, that same day when he was greeted by Zazu, who looked like he had something on his mind.

"Sire I have news," Zazu called landing on a rock in front of Simba.

"Please tell me the rhino aren't on a rampage again," Simba said, remembering how hard it has been to keep them under control these last couple of months.

"No Sire nothing like that," Zazu relpied. 'It's actually news from the Outlands."

"Good let's here it," Simba said, eagar to hear if Zira was behaving herself.

"Well, according to my sources Zira has recently given birth," Zazu reported.

"Really?" Simba said, intreasted. "Boy or girl?"

"My source didn't say," Zazu said. "I can find out for you if you like."

"No no it's no important," Simba said shaking his head. "At least we know that Zira can't cause any trouble for a while. Anything else Zazu?"

"Not at the moment," Zazu said.

"Keep me posted," Simba ordered. Zazu nodded and with that the hornbill flew off leaving the King to wonder if this news would bring trouble for him and his pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that week Simba and Nala were taking a walk alone when they ran into Timon an Pumbaa. "Hey, guys where ya going?" Simba asked, surprised that they were heading out.

"Oh we were justing uh you know heading back to the ol' jungle," Timon said, pointing towards the harizon.

"You're leaving already?" Simba asked, sounding dissappointed.

"Yeah well you know we don't want to be in the way," Timon replied, not looking at Simba.

"You guys aren't in the way," Simba insisted. "Please guys stay. I want you guys here with me. This is your home now."

"Well, maybe we can..." Pumbaa began.

"No, no we don't want to overstay our welcome," Timon interrupted. "After all it's already been two months and we don't want to be pests." Timon looked at Nala when he said this.

"You guys please stay," Nala insisted. "Simba's right this is your home now. I want you to stay. Please." Nala looked at the pair smiling as she talked.

"Well if you insist," Timon said, trying not to sound to eagar.

"Yeah thanks," Pumbaa chimed in. With that the meercat and warthog turned and went back to Pirderock both of them smiling.

"You my dear are an angle," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Thank you for convincing them to stay."

"Simba you don't have to thank me," Nala replied, returning the nuzzle. "I love those guys they make life...intreasting." The Queen smiled when she said this.

"I love you you know that?" Simba said his amber eyes shining with love.

"I love you too," Nala replied. "Come here you." With that the cream lioness pounced on the golden lion and the two lovers rolled around just enjoying each other's company.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that week Nala an Sarabi were walking together having some bonding time. "So Nala how do you like being Queen?" the former Queen asked.

"I love it," Nala replied, her blue eyes sparkling. "Mostly because of Simba. I'm so happy Sarabi, I mean Mom." Nala smiled at her mother-in-law when she said this last part.

"I'm so glad," Sarabi said giving Nala a nuzzle. "You really deserve it. You and Simba both."

"Thank you Mom I just hope it lasts" Nala said with a sigh. Then she looked up at the sky and said, "I didn't realize it was getting to be lunch time. We'd better get back for the hunt."

"You go ahead dear," Sarabi said. "I want to stay out here for a while."

"Ok then," Nala said beginning to walk away. "You sure."

"Yes darling I'm sure," Sarabi said, with a smile. With that Nala left her mother-in-law to be alone with her thoughts. Sarabi sat there for a little bit thinking about how wonderful everything was truning out for her so. The tan lioness was about to head bak when she heard a noise coming from the bushes. "Who's there?" she called. Silence

"Show yourself," Sarabi demanded. The former Queen gasped when she saw Zira emerge from the brush.

"Hello Sarabi miss me?" Zira hissed. Then without warning Zira raised her paw and stuck Sarabi in the face sending the older lioness crashing to the ground Sarabi then got up and lunged herself at Zira, claws extended. She caught Zira in the underbellly sending the two lionesses to fall to the ground both of them clawing and biting. Sarabi got the upper hand for a moment when she managed to bit a chunk of Zira's ear off. Zira screamed in agony and Sarabi lunged again at Zira. But Zira quickly recovered. Suddenly Zira kicked Sarabi, launching her into the air and causing her to hit her head on a nearby rock. Zira stood over the former Queen smirking. "It's too bad it has to end like this Sarabi," she hissed evily. "But alls far in love and war." With that Zira raised her paw again and ended the former Queen's life.

**A/n Ah geeze *sniff* I really hated killing Sarabi but I felt I had to explian her absence in the 2nd movie. Hope you guys are ok with that. Reviews are always welcome**


	6. Simba's worst nightmare

**A/N As always TLK belongs to Disney not me. Okey dokey without further delay here's ch 6**

**Ch 6 Simba's worst nightmare**

Nala returned to Priderock and was greeted by her mate, "Hey there beautiful," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle.

"Hey yourself," Nala said returning the nuzzle and following it with a lick. "How's the kingdom doing?"

"Oh pretty quiet," Simba replied. Then he looked around and noticed that Sarabi wasn't there. "Hey where's my mom?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh she felt like being alone for a while," Nala explained.

"Oh," Simba said still looking worried.

"She'll be back soon Simba don't worry," Nala said leaning on Simba a little.

"What kind of son would I be if I didn't worry," Simba asked with a small smile. "I'm going to make sure she's ok." Simba got up and began to walk away from Peiderock.

"Simba..." Nala began.

"Nala I'll feel better if I know for sure," Simba interrupted. Nala knew she wouldn't win so she decided to show Simba where she and Sarabi had been talking.

TLTTLKTLK

As the King and Queen neared the area where Nala had last seen Sarabi Simba stopped and sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. He knew that smell. It was the smell of fresh blood. Nala saw the look on Simba's face and looked at him with worry in her blue eyes. "Simba what's wrong?" the Queen asked.

"Something's not right Nala," Simba said, still sniffing the air. "I smell blood. You stay here. I'm going to check it out."

"I'm not staying here alone," Nala cried. "I'm coming with you." Simba opened his mouth to object but the look Nala gave him told him that there was no talking her out of it. So Simba walked forward, Nala right behind him. They both were listening for any noise out of the ordinary. Nala looked around for any signs of trouble. Then the Queen saw a sight that made her stomach lurch. Sarabi was lying on the ground, motionless. It was very clear to Nala that the former Queen was dead. Nala gasped, "Oh Simba!" Simba turned to look at his mate, "Nala what's.." Then he saw what his mate was looking at. "Mom!" Simba cried, running over to where his mother was lying. "Oh God Mom No!" Simba nudged his mother with his nose. "Mom come on wake up. Please."

"Simba she's gone," Nala said gently putting a paw on her mate's shoulder. Simba jerked the paw off angerily. "No don't say that!" he roared. "She's not dead. She's not!"

"Simba she is," Nala said her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"No she can't be," Simba repeated, tears flowing. "She can't be Mom wake up please," Simba begged nudging his mother with his head. Seeing no chang Simba relized, horrified that Nala was right that Sarabi was indeed dead, "Oh Mom no Nooooooo!" Simba wailed breaking down and burying his face in Sarabi's fur sobbing uncontrollably. Nala pulled her mate close comforting her mate while they both wept for the mother they had lost. After a moment Simba regained control and said with anger, "Zira did this I know she did." His amber eyes were flashing with hatred.

"Simba you don't know that," Nala said.

"Who else would do this Nala?" Simba asked wiping away his tears angerily. "Everyone else loved my mother. Zira is the only one who's twisted enough to kill such a sweet lioness." With an angry snarl Simba turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nala asked, running over to her mate.

"I'm going to find Zira and I'm going to kill her!" Simba growled, his anger and sadness overwhelming him.

"Simba you can't do that," Nala said calmly.

"Why the Hell not?" Simba asked furiously.

"Because," Nala said slowly. "You don't know for sure she did this. And besides that if you go into the Outlands out for blood Zira's pride will rip you to shreads. Is that what you want?"

"No I don't," Simba replied, a little more calm. He took a deep breath and looked at his mate. "I'm sorry Nala. You're absolutly right. I wasn't thinking clearly. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Nala replied, with a sad smile. Then the Queen's expression turned somber. "We have to tell the rest of the pride what happened." She looked over at Sarabi's body as she said this.

"Yeah we do," Simba relpied, his voice filled with sadness as he faught back tears. "But I can't leave her like this. Will you help me carry her back?"

"Of course," Nala replied going over and lifting Sarabi's back half on her back while Simba put her front on his back and together they gently lifted Sarabi's body up and carried her back to Priderock where they would have a proper service to honor her memory.

TLKTLKTLK

When Simba and Nala returned they were greeted by the shocked looks of the rest of the pride. As they were placing Sarabi's body on the ground Sarafina ran up to the pair her blue eyes wide with shock, "Oh Simba what happened?"

"Someone attacked my mother," Simba said, his voice breaking. "They killed her Sarafina. They killed my mother." Simba broke down as he said this part, unable to hold back the tears. Nala held Simba loveingly and comforted his gently stroking his mane.

"Who would do such a horriable thing?" Sarafina asked also in tears.

"That's not important right now, Mom" Nala said still holding her grief stricken mate. "What's important now is that we give Sarabi a proper burial and memorial service."

"You're right Nala," Sarafina said with a sniffle. "We should begin the service. Are you going to be ok Simba?" Sarafina looked at her son-in-law with concern. Simba pulled away from Nala and gathered his composure. "I'll be fine Sarafina thank you." Sarafina gave the King a nuzzle as he turned to his pride to begin the memorial service.

TLKTLKTLK

After the service Simba and Nala were standing by Sarabi's grave both of them filled with sadness. Then Simba broke the silence, "This is my worst nightmare Nal'"

"What is?" Nala asked softly.

"Having both of my parents murdered," Simba replied, a tear going down his face. "But at least she's with my father now. And she's at peace."

"And now you have both of your parents watching over you," Nala said rubbing her head aganst Simba's.

"I will find out who did this Nal'. And when I do I will kill them. I promise you that." Simba's voice was acidy and his amber eyes were firery. "My mother will have justice." With that the King turned and walked back to Priderock leaving his mate to wonder what could possiably happen next.

TLKTLKTLK

As the memorial service was happening Zira was returning to the Outlands. She was greeted by Shawni, who was Zira's closest ally, "Zira have you compleated phase one?"

"Affirmative, Simba's mother has been taken care of," Zira said, an evil grin forming. "And now phase two can begin."

"You mean killing Nala?" Shawni asked, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Of course that's what I mean," Zira hissed. "But we wait. We wait until Simba is recovers from phase one. Then we strike again. Only we strike so hard that he will never recover. That is when we deliver phase 3. Killing Simba and recliaming the Pridelands for Kovu." Zira and Shawni laughed evily and went to inform the rest of the pride of their plan.

**A/N Whew this was a hard chapter to write. More to come and as always reviews are welcome.**


	7. Guilty Feelings

**A/N once again owned by Disney not me. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 7**

**Ch 7 Guilty Feelings**

Later that week Nala and Sarafina were preparing for the morning hunt, both lionesses thinking about Sarabi. "It still feels wierd not having her here," Nala said, with sadness in her blue eyes.

"I know," Sarafina replied, lowering her eyes. "I really miss her. She was my best friend. Ever since we were cubs. She was like a sister to me." Sarafina's blue eyes filled with tears as she spoke, which made little paths down her creamy cheeks.

"Mom don't cry," Nala said nuzzling her mother. "Just remember Sarabi's at peace now. And she's with Mufasa. She wouldn't want you too be sad."

"I know honey," Sarafina said sniffling. "And I try not to be sad. It's just hard ya know?" Nala nodded sadly. Sarafina continued, "Has Simba had any luck finding out who did this?"

"Oh I think we know who did this," Nala said bitterly.

"Zira," Sarafina growled, as if reading her daughter's mind.

"Yeah," Nala said. "And if Simba was able to prove it believe me he would kill her but right now there's just not enough proof." Nala let out a sigh as she said this last part.

"He'd have to wait in line," Sarafina growled, unsheathing her claws. "I sware Nala if I ever see that bitch I'll.."

"I know Mom, I feel the same way," Nala replied. "But we need to stay calm until the ok?" Sarafina nodded and Nala said, "Good." Then Nala and Sarafina went off to join the rest of the hunting party.

TLKTLKTLK

LAter that night Simba was sitting alone under the stars, feeling guilty. The golden King looked up at the stars. "I'm sorry Mom," he whispered sadly. "I failed you. If I had only killed Zira when I had the chance then you'd still be here. I just hope that you forgive me." Simba felt tears come to his eyes and he blinked allowing them to run down his face. "I really miss you. I miss you and Dad both so much. I just hope that you're at peace." Simba's voice broke as he spoke and the tears poured out of his amber eyes. The King sat there grieving for his mother for a few minutes. Then he heard a soft voice say, "Simba are you alright?" Simba looked up and saw Nala standing beside him looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine Nala," Simba said, sniffing and wiping away his tears. "I'm just really missing my Mom that's all."

"Oh Simba you mother wouldn't want you to be so sad," Nala said rubbing aganist her mate. "She loved you and she would want you to move on with your life."

"I know that Nala," Simba repiled. "It's just hard ya know? It's so unfair. I just barely got back home and now I lose my mother. Why Nala? I just don't get it. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Simba you didn't do anything to deserve this," Nala said going to look her mate in the eye. "And you're right it's not fair. But you have to move on. I know it's hard but it has to be done."

"You don't understand Nala," Simba said, looking away from his mate

"What don't I understand?" Nala asked forcing Simba to look her. "Please don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"What happened to my mom," Simba began, taking a deep breath. "It's all my fault."

"Simba no don't say that," Nala said, shaking her head. "How could it possiably be your fault?"

"Because," Simba said. "If I had just killed Zira in the first place then my mom would still be alive."

"Simba you did the right thing by not killing Zira in front of her cub," Nala stated. "You couldn't have possiably know what Zira was planning. Besides that we don't even know for sure it was her."

"It was her Nala I know it," Simba growled. "She's the only suspect in my mind. And nothing anyone can say is going to make me feel otherwise."

"It's still not your fault," Nala insisted. "I don't want you beating yourself up about this. And I know that Sarabi wouldn't want you to either."

Simba was about to protest some more but one look at his mate told him there was nothing more to say on the matter. So the golden king kept quiet, altough deep inside he still felt to blame for his mother's death. But on the outside the King put on a forced smile and said, "You're right Nala it's not my fault. I feel better now. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime," Nala said with a smile. "Come on let's go home. It's getting chilly." With that the King and Queen left for Priderock hoping to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

That night Simba had a restless night's sleep. He kept having nightmares. All about his parents. First he had nightmares about the day his father had died in the gorge, which he hadn't had in a really long time. Then Simba had nightmares about Zira killing his mother, while he had to watch. After about the tenth time he awoke Simba decide to give up on sleep. He instead decided to go down to the the waterhole for a while. Simba bent his head down and got a drink. When he lifted his head and turned the King was startled by a pair of redish eyes looking back at him. Simba let out a cry of surprise as did the other lion. Simba however took a step backward and promptly fell into the water. Gasping and sputtering water the King rose and shook his mane out of his eyes and looked at the other lion, who was remarkably small, run of into the distance. As the small lion was running he turned towards the King and shouted, "I'm sorry King Simba. I'm so sorry my mom killed yours." With that the dark lion ran off into the darkness. Simba just sat there soaking wet and confused, "Was that Nuka?" he wondered to himself. Then after a minute it sank in. "That was Nuka," he thought with a growl. "And he just admitted that Zira killed my mother. I knew it! That bitch!" Simba let out a growl and went towads Priderock to tell Nala what he had just heard.

TLKTLKTLK

When Simba was heading back to Priderock Nuka was heading back to the Outlands. Unfortunaly for the cub he ran right into Zira who was, as usual furious. "Where have you been?" she hissed.

"I-I'm sorry Mother," Nuka stammered, terrified. "I-I went for a walk."

"In the Pridelands?" Zira growled.

"Y-yes," Nuka admitted knowing better than to lie.

"Foolish cub," Zira growled, rasing her paw to stirke the cub. However, a thought occured to her so the tan lioness instead asked her terrified son, "Did you happen to run into Simba while you were there?"

"Simba?" Nuka asked. Then without even thinking the brown cub blurted out. "I'm sorry Mother. I didn't mean to tell Simba about you killing his mother. It just came out."

"You told him that I killed Sarabi?" Zira asked. Nuka mearly nodded so Zira contiuned, "Hmmm this may work to my advantage."

"You're not mad?" Nuka asked, confused.

"No I'm not mad," Zira said smiling evily. "For once you may have done something right. Yes this is good now Simba will think I've already inacted my revenge. He'll never expect another attack so soon. Perfect. Just perfect. Come Nuka let's go to bed. Tomarrow is going to be an eventful day." With that Zira and her son went to join Kovu and Vitani who were already sleeping soundly.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed ch 7 As always I love reviews.**


	8. Chang of Plan

**A/N Here we are at ch 8. Enjoy and as usual TLK is the property of Disney not me.**

**Ch 8 Change in Plan**

When Simba returned to Priderock the sun was up already. He walked into the cave and found Nala already awake. Nala immediatly went up to Simba and said with a shocked expression, "Simba what happened to you?"

"I fell into the watering hole," Simba explained. "I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to go sit by the watering hole for a while. When I turned around I got startled and fell into the water."

"What suprised you?" Nala asked, trying hard not to laugh at he mate's desheavled sight.

"Another lion was staring at me," Simba said. ""I think it was Nuka."

"Zira's son?" Nala asked, wrinkling her brow. "What was he doing there?"

"Beats me," SImba replied. "But he hightailed it out of there when he saw me. But he said something intreasting before he left."

"What?" Nala asked, intreasted.

"He told me that Zira killed my mother," Simba ansewered. "He even apoligized for it."

"Well that's a surprise," Nala said. "I wonder why he did that?"

"I don't know maybe he felt bad," Simba replied. "After all he's just a kid. But a least now we have the proof we need." As Simba said this last part Simba's voice became a growl and he extended his claws. Nala knew what this meant: Simba was out for the kill.

"Simba don't you think it's enough that Zira's exclied," Nala said carefully. "I'm killing her could start a war. And that's the last thing we want."

"Maybe you're right Nala," Simba said, after thinking about what Nala said. "We don't want a war after all. But I sware Nala if she tries anything again I don't know if I can hold myself back. I still don't know if I can."

"Well, I for one have complete confidence in you," Nala decared, rubbing her head againist Simba's. Just then Nala heard Sarafina calling her for the morning hunt. "I better go," the Queen said. "You going to be ok?"

"I'm fine Nala," Simba reassured his mate. "Go. I've got morning rounds to do anyways." With that Nala left and Simba went off in search of Zazu.

TLKTLKTLK

After the breakfeast Nala decided to go for a walk by herself while Simba continued his rounds. The cream lioness was feeling a bit light headed and thought that a walk would help clear her head. It wasn't long until Nala realised that the walk was making her feel worse. The Queen decided that it would be best to pay Rafiki a visit to see if he could help. She was only half way there when she felt like someone was watching her. However, when Nala looked around there was noone to be seen. "I'm just being paranoid," Nala thought. "After what happened to Sarabi I'm letting my mind play tricks on me." But Nala still felt the need to turn back. "I feel better anyways," she said to noone in particular. As the Queen was waling back to Priderock she still felt the eerie sensation that she was being watched. Just then someone called out from behind her causing Nala to shout in surprise and out of pure instint she turned around and swung her paw defensivly striking her vistor and causing them to let out a yelp of surprise. Nala was about to pounce on the perpatrator ready to tear him to shreads. Just then she heard a familar voice shout, "Nala, whoa there it's me. It's me!" Nala looked down and saw Simba lying on the ground holding his paws over his face protectivaly. "Simba you scared me to death!" Nala shouted panting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Simba said, lowering his paws. "I was just seeing if you wanted to walk home with me."

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Nala scolded, sill a little freaked out.

"Aren't you even going to ask me if I'm ok?" Simba asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry Simba. Are you ok?" Nala asked with a slight laugh. "I really gave you a good hit huh?"

"Yeah you did," Simba admitted, rubbing his face. Nala saw four scatch marks on Simba's cheek. "Did I do that?" she asked, feeling guilty.

"It's ok Nala," Simba said, still rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I'm still sorry," Nala said gently licking Simba's wounds. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Simba admitted. "But I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

"Well it's ok," Nala said. Then the Queen looked around still feeling uneasy. "Simba I think we're being watched."

"Where?" Simba asked his amber eyes searching the area. Seeing nothing the King turned to his mate and said, "I think you're mind is playing tricks on you."

"Yeah maybe," Nala said, still not completly convinced. "Come on let's go home. I'll feel better once I'm safely back. With that the King and Queen headed back to Priderock together.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala were walking back towards home little did they know that they were indeed being watched. Zira was hiding on the bushes waiting to pounce. Simba's arrival, however had put an stop to her intended attack. "Damn it why did Simba have to show up?" she growled to herself. "Once again he ruined everything." The tan lioness then turned and headed back to the Outlands to get her followers together to come up with a new plan of attack. Once she had checked on Kovu and Vitani, who were sleeping peacefully, Zira gathered her pride mates together to brainstorm. It was Shawni who came up with good idea, "Zira perhaps you're going about this the wrong way."

"And what exactly would the right way be?" Zira asked.

"Well," Shawni began. "Perhaps instead of you going into the Outlands alone we should find a way a lure Nala into our turf."

"Yeah," another lioness, named Safara said. "That way we could attack together as a unit."

"But how do we do that?" a third lioness, named Jazari asked.

"You leave that to me," Zira said, with an evil grin. "I have just the way." She then turned and looked at Nuka, who was playing by himself.

"You mean using Nuka to lure Nala here?" Safara asked.

"Zira that's genious," Shawni declared. She then turned to the rest of the pride, who were all looking confused. "Don't you see? Nala would never harm a child. If Nuka come running to Nala begging for help her maternal instints will kick in and she will help him."

"Exactly," Zira put in. "Then once she is here we will strike. And then one we take down his Queen Simba will be so devastaed that he will be unable to fight off another attack. Then we will take him down and I will take my place as Queen until Kovu is old enough to become King."

"By using a child?" Safara asked, a little uneasy at this thought. "I don't know.."

"It isn't up to you Safara," Shawni hissed. "It's up to Zira."

"And tomarrow we shall put out plan into action," Zira declared. "And nothing is going to stop us."

**A/N Reviews please don't make me beg**


	9. A Small hitch

**A/N Ok here we go. First off I would just like to say that I support LadyNala 100% and I hope she's ok and whoever is harrassing her will get theirs in the end. Anyways with that being said may I also say that I hope one lone jerk will not ruin fanfiction for everyone else. Okey then here's chapter 9 and enjoy. **

**Ch 9 A Small Hitch**

The next day Nala awoke feeling really awful. Her stomach was upset and everytime she tried to stand the cream lioness was over come by a wave of dizziness. "Man this is getting really annoying," Nala thought. "A whole week of this. I better see Rafiki today." Just then Sarafina came up to her daughter and looked at her with concern, "Nala honey are you all right? You don't look so good."

"Good morning to you too Mom," Nala muttered. Then she regained herself and said, "I'm not feeling so good right now. I think I'm going to skip the morning hunt today."

"Anything I can do to help?" Sarafina asked.

"You could go with me to go see Rafiki," Nala said, not wanting to go alone.

"Of course dear," Sarafina replied, giving her daughter a nuzzle. "I think the others can do without me today."

"Well, we can wait until after the hunt," Nala said, not wanting her mother to miss out.

"Oh that's ok. I'm sure that you're wanting to see Rafiki as soon as possiable," Sarafina said. "Besides I haven't been on a walk in ages and it will give us some much needed mother daughter time." Sarafina smiled at her daughter as she said this last part.

"Well then," Nala said, slowly getting to her feet. "We may as well go now." With that Nala slowly turned and took a step. The Queen looked at her mother "We're going to have to go slowly."

"Fine by me," Sarafina replied. With that the mother and daughter went on their way to see their old friend.

TLKTLKTLK

On the way to see Rafiki Nala and Sarafina heard soft crying coming from the bushes. "Is someone there?" Nala called. She took a step towards the bushes and called again. "Hello I know someone is there. Please come out. We're not going to hurt you." Nala took another step and pulled back the bushes. To her surprise she saw Nuka curled up in a little ball, crying his little eyes out. "Nuka?" Nala cried surprised.

Seeing the Queen staring at him the brown cub jumped up and said fearfully, "I'm sorry Queen Nala. Please don't tell King Simba I was here again. He'll kill me."

"Nuka relax I'm not going to tell," Nala said gently. "What exactly are you doing here and what has you so upset?"

"I can't tell," Nuka said, his red eyes wide. "She'll hurt me."

"Nuka who will.." Nala began but before she could finish Nuka turned and ran from the Queen. "Hey wait!" Nala called, and out of concern for the cub's well being, ran after the cub.

"Nala wait don't.." Sarafina began but Nala was already gone. "I'd better tell Simba what's going on." With that the cream lioness went off towards Priderock to inform the King about what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala chased after Nuka unaware that he was leading her right into the Outlands. As she was running though a wave of dizziness overcame Nala and she was forced to stop. After losing her breakfeast the Queen looked up in search of Nuka. "Where'd he go?" Nala thought, her blue eyes scanning the area. Just then the Queen heard a noise from behind her. "Nuka is that you?" Nala called out.

"No Nala it's me," an evil voice cackled. Nala gasped as she saw Zira emerge from the shadows along with her followers. "Surprised to see us?"

"Zira you have some nerve showing your face in the Pridelands," Nala snarled. "Simba'll kill you when he finds out."

"Oh but Nala we aren't in the Pridelands at all," Zira said matter-of-factly.

Nala looked around and was horrified to realize that she was in the Outlands. "Nuka must have lured me here," Nala thought, angerily. "The whole thing was a set up. How could I have not see that." Out loud the Queen said in a steady voice, "If you attack me Simba will hunt you down and kill every single one of you. I was a fool to stop him from doing so after you killed Sarabi."

"Yes you were a fool," Zira hissed. "Luckily we are here to put you out of your misery." With that Zira and her minons advanced of the Queen, save for Safara who hung back. "This is wrong," she thought but she was too scared of Zira to speak up. So Safara just sat back and watched as the attack began.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba was just returing from his patrol when he saw his mother-in-law running full force towards Priderock. "Sarafina what's wrong?" Simba asked, his amber eyes wide in alarm.

"Simba it's Nala," Sarafina said panting for breath.

"What about Nala?" Simba asked.

"I'm afraid she's in terriable danger," Sarafina replied. The cream lioness then explained to her son-in-law what had happend with Nuka. "I think he may be leading Nala into a trap."

"And I know exactly where," Simba said. The golden King then began to run towards the Outlands. "Don't worry Sarafina I'll bring Nala back home safely I promise."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Nala was one the losing end of a battle. Although the Queen had gotten in several good licks there were just to many lionesses for her to fight on her own. "I may not win this," Nala thought. "But I'll be damned if I'm just going to give up." With this in mind Nala lunged herself at Zira claws extended. Shawni was ready, however and quickly intercepted Nala striking her in the face. The Queen fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and got to her feet only to Zira strike her again causing the Queen to hit her head on a near by rock, and she didn't get back up. Zira then moved in to deliver the final blow. As she raised her paw, however Safara stopped her saying, "Zira wait! Don't kill her."

"Why the Hell not?" Zira snapped, her red eyes flashing.

"Uh well because..." Safara tried to think of a good excuse. She then looked around and saw Kovu and Vitani, who were waking up from a nap. "Because Kovu and Vitani are here and you don't want to expose them to murder so soon do you?"

"Maybe Safara has a point Zira," another lioness named Kuri said. "I mean haven't we proven our point for now. That we can attack at anytime, anywhere and that no one is safe."

"Perhaps," Zira said, thinking. "Fine so be it. We let her live for now. That way Simba and his pride will never have a moments peace. They will always be on guard. Never knowing when the next strike will come. Perfect."

"Geeze I never thought Zira would go for it so fast," Safara thought. "She sure is unpredictable." Out loud she said, "What do we do about her?" Sarfara nodded at Nala, who was still out like a light.

"Take her back to the Pridelands," Zira ordered Safara. "Then report back here."

"Yes my Queen," Safara said, grabbing Nala's scruff and hoisting her onto her back. Safara then headed back to the Pridelands. Shawni went up to Zira and said, "Zira are you insane? We had Nala right where we want her. Why did you let her go?"

"Never question me," Zira hissed, spinning to face Shawni. "And if you value your life then I would _never_ call me crazy _ever_ again! Am I clear?"

"Yes my Queen. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again," Shawni said, bowing slighty.

"Good," Zira hissed. With that she went to tend to her children who were looking for food.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba was running towards the Outlands when he saw a lioness placing another cream colored lioness on the ground. "Nala!" Simba shouted, running towards them. When the other lioness saw the golden King coming she took off. Simba was to concerned about Nala to go after her. He bent down and nudged his mate with his nose, "Nala can you hear me?" Simba whispered. "Nala wake up please. Wake up." Simba felt tears coming to his eyes and the King concidered lifting Nala and carring her back. But he didn't want to risk causing more harm so instead the golden King lifted his head up and let out roar summning help. Zazu heard the call and seeing what had happened, immediatly went back for help. Simba could only wait for help to arrive and pray that his love would be alright.

**A/N well there you go ch 9. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please. Btw any spam reviews will be deleated Thank you**


	10. Unexpected News

**A/N it's all Disney's not mine enjoy chapter 10**

**Ch 10 Unexpected News**

After Nala was safelyreturned to Priderock Simba sent Zazu to get Rafiki. As they waited Sarafina layed down beside her daughter the tears flowing. "Oh Simba how could this have happened?" she whispered sadly.

"I have my theories," Simba said. Then he turned to his mother-in-law, "You said Nala was chasing after Nuka right? I just bet he was under orders from Zira to lure Nala into a trap."

"Simba I'm not even 100% sure it was Nuka," Sarafina said, thinking back to the events of ealier. "They were huddled together and whispering. It could have been any Outlander cub."

"Like who?" Simba asked. Getting no ansewer the King said. "Exactly. We'll just have to wait for Nala to wake up for her to confirm that." Just then Rafiki came in to examine Nala.

TLKTLKTLK

After Rafiki had pushed Simba and Sarafina out of the cave the old baboon began to examine the fallen Queen. He began with the wounds on her face and belly, which were not too serious. As he was touching Nala's belly Rafiki noticed something unusual. "Hmmm vedy intreasting," the mandrill muttered to himself.

"What is?" a voice said. Rafiki looked over and saw that Nala had come around. "Ahh good to see you awake," Rafiki said, smiling. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"I'm ok I guess," Nala replied. "But I'm a little confused. What exactly happened to me?"

"You do not remember?" Rafiki asked, looking at the Queen with concern.

"No I don't," Nala said, shaking her head. "Why is that?"

"Most likely from de blow to de head you recived," Rafiki replied. "But do not worry my dear. You will be just fine. And so will your cub." Rafiki smiled at Nala when he said this.

"My _what_?" Nala said sitting up in surprise.

"You are with cub," Rafiki said, with a laugh.

"I'm pregnant?" Nala whispered. "Rafiki are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes farily sure," Rafiki replied. "But let me make it 100% sure." With that the Mandrill plucked a couple of hairs from Nala's head causing her to shout in protest. Ignoring the Queen Rafiki then took the hairs and placed them in a turtle shell. He then took some red powder and throw it in. Humming to himself the monkey swirled the contents around for a couple of minutes. Then he looked into the shell and smile. "Ah yes de shell has confirmed it. You are indeed with cub. About three weeks along if I am not mistaken."

"Oh my God Rafiki thank you," Nala reached up and pulled the old monkey into a hug.

"I am not de one dat you need to tank," Rafiki said returning the hug. "Dat goes to de King."

"Oh Simba will be so happy," Nala squealed. "But the news has to come from me."

"Of course," Rafiki replied. "Shall I tell him to come in?"

"Please do," Nala said, with a smile. With that Rafiki left the cave the tell Simba and Sarafina that Nala was going to be alright.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba was pacing back and forth outside the cave. "What's taking so long?" the King muttered.

"Simba these things take time," Sarafina replied. "Simba please sit down. Your pacing is making me nervous."

"I'm sorry Sarafina," Simba said, still pacing. "I can't relax until I know Nala is going to be alright." Sarafina was about to protest some more when Rafiki came out. "How's Nala?" Simba asked running over to his friend.

"De Queen will be just fine," Rafiki replied.

"Thank goodness," Sarafina sighed. "Can we go see her?"

"One at a time," was Rafiki's reply.

"Simba you should go first," Sarafina said, looking at her son-in-law.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked, knowing that Sarafina wanted to be with her daughter.

"Yes I am sure," Sarafina replied.

"Ok then thanks," Simba said with a smile and with that the King entered the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba walked in the cave and saw that Nala was awake. "Nala you scared me to death," Simba said, giving his mate a nuzzle.

"I'm sorry Simba I didn't mean to scare you," Nala said returning the nuzzle.

"When I saw you lying there I thought..." Simba's voice broke and he had to clear his throat. "I thought I lost you like I did my mother."

"Oh Simba I'm so sorry I put you through that," Nala said, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Nala," Simba said gently. "What exactly happened? Was it Zira? Did she do this to you?" Simba's voice rose in anger as he was saying this last part.

"Simba I honestly don't remeber," Nala said trying to clam her mate down. "Rafiki said I recived a blow to the head and that may have caused some short term memory loss."

"What do you remember?" Simba asked, looking at his mate with concern.

"The last thing I remember was taking a walk with my mother," Nala said, thinking about it for a moment. "We were talking and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

"You don't remember anything after that?" Simba asked in surprise. "You don't remember running after the Outlander cub that was hiding in the bushes?"

"There was a cub there?" Nala asked, shocked that she couldn't remember that.

"That's what your mother said," the King replied. "Come on Nala think you must remember something."

"I'm trying to remember Simba," Nala said. "I just can't."

"Try harder," Simba urged.

"I am trying!" Nala shouted, getting angry. "Simba don't you think I want to remember. It's frustrating enough without yor pressuring me."

"I'm sorry Nala," Simba said, looking guilty. "I just thought that you would remeber talking to the cub before the attack."

"Well, I don't remember that," Nala said, shaking her head. "But Rafiki said that in time my memory could eventually come back. He also told me something else that I think you're going to like."

"What's that?" Simba said, with a smile.

"Well," Nala began, her blue eyes sparkling. "There's going to be a new additon to our family."

"There is?" Simba asked, wrinkling his brow. Then the golden lion looked over at his creamy mate. "Nala what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Simba," Nala said with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

Simba was looking at his mate stunned, "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm pregnant," Nala repeated. Simba remaied silent. After a moment Nala was getting worried, "Simba please say something."

"You're pregnant?" Simba asked, his voice a whisper. Then his voice became a shout of joy. "You're pregnant! Nala that's wonderful. I'm so happy! I love you so much." Simba began to nuzzle his mate and lick her over and over, both of them laughing.

"I'm so glad you're happy," Nala said, smiling.

"Happy?" Simba exclaimed. "Honey I'm thrilled! I'm going to be a father. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. And it's all thanks to you my love." Simba gave his mate a loving nuzzle followed by several licks.

"Well, I'm happy if you're happy," Nala said with a laugh. Then the two lovers nuzzled for a while basking in their bliss. Nala then decided it was time to share their bliss with her mother. She looked up at her mate and said, "Hey will you go get my mom? I want her to know our good news." Simba agreed and after gining Nala a quick lick fallowed by a nuzzle, went to get Sarafina.

**A/N well there you go ch 10. Review please and thank you.**


	11. Tensions Rise

**A/n Without further delay here is ch 11 enjoy and as always TLK is Disney's property not mine**

**Ch 11 Tensions Rise**

Simba exited the cave and informed Sarafina that Nala wished to speak with her. So Sarafina fallowed her son-in-law in the cave to see her daughter. As soon as she saw Nala Sarafina ran over to the Queen and gave her a nuzzle, "Oh honey you scared me to death. I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry I scared you Mom," Nala replied, returning her mother's nuzzle

"It's alright sweetheart I'm just glad you're ok," Sarafina said, giving her daughter's head a lick.

"Oh I'm more than ok," Nala replied, smiling at Simba. Then the Queen turned to her mother "Mom there's something we want to tell you."

"What is it?" Sarafina asked, looking at her daughter and son-in-law. "Is something wrong?"

"No no there's nothing wrong," Simba replied. "In fact things couldn't be better."

"Well that's a relief," Sarafina replied, with a sigh. "So what's the big news?"

"Mom," Nala began. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sarafina exclaimed. "Oh honey that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. For both of you." Sarafina nuzzled her daughter then went to nuzzle her son-in-law, tears of joy running down her face.

"Thank you Sarafina," Simba said, returning the nuzzle. Then the King's amber eyes turned somber. "I just wish my mom was here to share our joy."

"She is here Simba," Sarafina told her son-in-law. "She and Mufasa are all around you. And I know they are smiling away up with the other Great Kings and Queens of the Past."

"My mother's right," Nala said. "Sarabi and Mufasa are always with us and I know they'd be thrilled."

"I know," Simba said, looking up with a smile. "Thanks you two. I feel better now." He gave his mate a nuzzle whispering to her, "You make me so happy." The King then nuzzled his mother-in-law then left to spread the good news to the rest of the kingdom.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba was exiting the cave, grinning frome ear to ear he ran into Timon and Pumbaa. "Hey Buddy how's Nala doing?" Timon asked, concerned for the Queen's well being.

"Yeah we heard she was attacked," Pumbaa said.

"Well, she's going to fine guys," Simba replied. "In fact Rafiki told us soem very good news."

"Well do tell," Timon said, sitting on Pumbaa's nose and leaning back.

"Nala's pregnant guys," Simba said, barley able to contain his joy. "I'm going to be a father! Isn't that great?"

"Hey congrats buddy we're really happy for you," Timon said jumping down and giving Simba a hug. "Right Pumbaa?"

"Oh Simba this is wonderful news," the warthog said, also giving Simba a hug. "I just know you're going to be a great father."

"You really think so?" Simba asked.

"Sure buddy," Timon piped up. "After all you learned from the best."

"You mean Mufasa?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well sure him," Timon said waving his hands. "But Simba also learned from us. That kid is going to have one heck of a dad."

"Thanks guys," Simba said, smiling at his friends. "Hey you want to go with me to spread the good news?"

"Sure why not?" Timon said, hopping back on Pumbaa's snout. With that the lion, meercat, and warthog went off the inform the Kingdom of the upcoming royal birth.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day news of the upcoming royal birth had spread to the Outlands. "So Simba and Nala are going to have a new addition," Zira said, her red eyes gleming. "Intreasting." Just as Zira was pondering what this could mean she was joined by her three month old children, who were arguing about something. "Mother tell Kovu that he dosen't get to have the extra filed mouse," Vitani was saying, her small voice almost a whine.

"Vitani you know the rules," Zira said. "If there is any extra food Kovu gets it. After all he is the chosen one and must remain strong."

"Yeah 'Tani," Kovu relpied. "_I'm_ the chosen one so _I_ get the extra field mouse." With that the brown cub promptly gobbled down the extra mouse.

"That's so unfair," Vitani said, pouting. Just then Zira whipped around and yanked her young daughter by her tail, causing her to yelp in both surprise and pain. "You listen to me," she growled, dragging her daughter over to her. "If I ever hear you whining like that again I sware I will give you something to whine about. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-yes Mother I'm sorry," Vitani stammered, terrified. "It'll never happen again."

"Good," Zira sadi, releasing her daughter. "Now run along and play. Oh and Kovu?"

"Yes Mother," Kovu asked, facing his mother.

"Don't forget your training begins tomarrow," Zira said simply.

"I won't," came the reply. With that the brown cub ran after his sister to play. Just then Zira was joined by Shawni. "So what's the plan?" the brown lioness asked her friend.

"I haven't thought of that yet," Zira said. "So far all of our plans to kill Nala have failed. But now that she's pregnant Simba will be on her 24/7"

"Espeically after the last attack," Shawni said.

"Exactly," Zira agreed. "However Simba can't be with her all the time. We just have to be patient. He'll slip up sooner or later and when he does then we will strike. And this time not only will I kill Nala but also Simba's unborn brat."

"Zira are you sure about this?" Shawni asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Zira growled, her red eyes flashing.

"Of course not," Shawni said, carefully. "I'm just saying that you should be sure to think this through."

"That's all I do is think about it," Zira hissed. "I think about it day and night. How much I hate Simba and want him to suffer. Damn fool that I was I should have never let Nala go the first time. Where is that idiot Safara? I want to speak with her now! After all it's her fault that Nala got away the first time."

"Noone has seen her all day," Shawni replied. "But I'll go get her for you." With that the brown lioness went off in search of Safara while Zira was left to brood. "Damn you Simba," she hissed to herself. "Why must you anger me so? Now not only will you suffer and die but your little brat will too. Oh you are going to rue the day you came back to Priderock and killed my beloved I promise you that." With that Zira layed her head down and thought of ways the she could make Simba and everyone he loves suffer. Just then Shawni came back into the cave with Safara right behind her. "Ah Safara there you," Zira said, with false friendlyness in her voice.

"You wanted to see me my Queen?" Safara asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes I did," Zira replied. "I wanted you to know that all is forgiven."

"About what?" Safara asked, confused.

"About your role in letting Nala escape," Zira explained. Then the tan lioneess turned and without any warning she pounced on the other lioness, pinning her to the ground. Zira lowered her face so that her red eyes were burning into Safara's hazle ones. "But if you ever dare to interfere again I will _not_ tolorate it and I _will_ kill you!" Zira's voice was a menecing growl and her teeth were bared. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-yes my Queen," Safara stammered, terrifed. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I sware."

"Good," Zira said, releasing Safara. As Safara was standing Zira said to her, "Oh and I trust that you will be on board when we attack Nala in a couple of weeks?"

"Of course," Safara replied. With that the young lioness took off grateful that Zira hadn't killed her.

"We're attacking again in a couple of weeks?" Shawni asked.

"Oh by we I mean me," Zira said. "It'll be so much easier for me to do it alone."

"As you wish my Queen," Shawni said, with a bow. With that Zira left to check on her cubs thinking about the day when all her dreams would come true and both Simba and Nala would be dead.

**A/N wow Zira's all over the place huh? You know the drill review please**


	12. Second Attack

**A/N I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story Anyways enjoy ch 12 and as usual TLK is Disney's not mine.**

**Ch 12 Second Attack**

The next few weeks went by without any incident from the Outlands. Nala still had no memory of her attack but right now she had more important things on her mind. Lkie her upcoming motherhood. At this point Nala was more than halfway through her pregnacy and she had just visted Rafiki's for her checkup. Luckily for Nala none of the wounds she had recived had left any scars. But what was even more important than that was the fact that Rafiki had told her that her cubs were perfectly healthy. Nala said to the mandrill, "Did you say cubs?" Her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Ah yes I did," Rafiki said with a smile. "You are indeed expecting twins."

Nala was still in shock, "Twins? I can't believe it! Are you sure?" Nala looked at Rafiki her eyes still wide.

"Yes vedy sure," Rafiki replied. "Congratulation my dear."

After reciving this good news Nala left Rafiki's and began walking back from the old monkey's tree with her mother and another lioness. "Oh Mom this is driving me nuts!" Nala exclaimed suddenly feeling crowded.

"What is sweet heart?" Sarafina asked, looking at her daughter.

"The fact that I can't go anywhere by myself," Nala said with a sigh.

"Honey Simba ony insists because he dosen't want anything to happen to you again," Sarafina said, giving her daughter a smile. "He loves you and would never forgive himself if anything happened to you."

"I know Mom," Nala said. "It's just..." All of a sudden she stopped and drew in a breath. "Oooh the cubs are kicking up a strom in there. Mom, Dafura would you excuse me for a second?"

"We're really not supposed to..." Dafura began.

"Well I suppose that we could give her a few minutes," Sarafina interupted. Then the creamy lioness looked at her daughter and said, "But don't go to far."

"I won't Mom," Nala promised. "I just need a few minutes alone." With that the Queen turned and walked away from the other lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala paused by the river and bent her head down to get a drink as she lifted her head she saw another lioness' reflection in the water. The Queen gasped and spun around, "Zira!" she excliamed, her voice a growl. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Finishing what I started," Zira growled. The evil lioness looked at Nala who looked confused. "Don't tell me you don't remember our last incounter."

Nala thought about it for a second. Then all of a sudden it dawned on her. "You were the one who attacked me the first time. I should have know it was you. You're the only one's who's twisted enough to do something like that." Nala's voice was a growl now and she extended her claws. "When Simba finds out he's going to tear your stone heart out."

"Oh but he's not going to find out," Zira cackled. "Because you're not going to be alive to tell him." With that Zira crouhed down and pounced striking Nala directly in her expanded belly. This caused Nala to fall to the ground, blood flowing from her belly. The Queen looked up and saw that Zira was about to strike again. Nala dodged Zira's blows and delivered a blow to Zira belly. But with her expanded belly Nala couldn't muster enough force to effectly down the other lioness. Zira let out an evil laugh, "Oh Nala how pathtic. Do you really think that you can outmatch me in your current state."

"Zira please don't do this," Nala pleaded, feeling tears begin to form. "I'm carrying twins."

"Twins eh well that's a shame," Zira hissed. "A shame for you. But that's little concern to me." As she said this Zira raised her paw and struck the Queen in head, knocking her out. Zira then delivered three more blows to Nala's belly. Just as she was about to slash the Queen's throat Zira heard Sarafina and Dafura coming in search of Nala. Zira turned and ran off towards the Outlands, satisfied that Nala would not survive.

TLKTLKTLK

As Sarafina was searching for her daughter she saw the form of another lioness running in the oppisite direction. "What in the world?" she said. Just then she heard Dafura shout, "Sarafina come quick! Nala's hurt!" Sarafina's heart skipped a beat as she ran towards Dafura. When she reached Dafura Sarafina saw the grizzly sight. "Oh my baby!" Sarafina cried, running over to her daughter. "Dafura go run and get help!" With that Dafura took off towards Priderock at full force leaving Sarafina alone with her daughter. "Nala baby you have to be alright. For the sake of your cub you have to fight." Tears were streaming down Sarafina's face as she prayed that her daughter and grandchild would survive this. Just then she heard a russling in the bushes. "Whose there?" Sarafina growled standing over her daughter protectively. "Show yourself."

"Do not worry it is only me," Rafiki said, emerging from the bushes. "I ran into Dafura and she told me about de Queen. I've come to help."

"Thank God," Sarafina breathed. "Please help her she's losing a lot of blood."

"I tink I have de solution," Rafiki said, grabbing a fistfull of leaves and mixing them with some mud. He then placed them on Nala's wounds. "Des should stop de bleeding. However I do fear for de cubs. Des may be to much for dem."

"Did you say cubs," Sarafina aksed, shocked.

"Ah yes de Queen is having twins," Rafiki replied. "And I fear dat dey may be coming sooner dan expected." Just then Simba arrived on the scene along with the rest of the pride. The King's eyes fell upon Nala, "Oh God Nala! What happened?"

"Someone attacked her," Sarafina replied, with a sniffle. "I'm so sorry Simba this is all my fault. I should have never left her alone."

"We'll talk later," Simba said still looking at Nala. "Right now I just wnat to get her home where I know she'll be safe." With that several lionesses gently picked up the fallen Queen and carried her off towards Priderock with Rafiki fallowing behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Once they had Nala safely tucked away in the cave Simba began to question Sarafina and Dafura "You two were supposed to be with her at all times!" the King shouted. "How could you have let this happen!"

"I'm sorry Simba," Sarafina said, tears flowing. "She just needed some space. I thought she deserved a couple a minutes alone. If I would have known this would happen I never would have let her out of my sight."

"This is exactly why I insisted she have an escort at all times," Simba ranted. "Now we could lose Nala and our cub." Then after a minute Simba took a deep breath and looked at Sarafina and Dafura, who were both feeling guilty. "But it's not your fault Sarafina I know that. I'm sorry both of you."

"It's ok Simba," Sarafina relpied, giving her son-in-law a nuzzle. "You're just worried about Nala."

"We all are," Dafura put in. Just then Rafiki stuck his head out and asked Simba to join him in the cave. Simba went into the cave and joined rafiki. ""What is it Rafiki? Is it Nala?" Simba asked, fear in his voice.

"I'm afraid so," Rafiki relpied. "Well, not so much her as it is de cubs."

"Cubs?" Simba asked, confused. "She's having twins?"

"Yes and I am afraid dat dey are coming now," the mandrill said,sadly.

"But it's too soon," Simba protested. "They aren't due to be born for another 4 weeks."

"I am afraid dat if I do not take them now not only will dey die but so will de Queen," was Rafiki's sad reply.

"Do what you have to do to save Nala," Simba said, his voice breaking. With that Rafiki went off to deliver the cubs. Simba then went out to inform Sarafina what had just happened silently praying that his loved ones would be ok.

**A/N man oh man it just keeps on coming dosen't it. Keep those reviews coming.**


	13. A Sad Situation

**A/n enjoy ch 13 and remembr it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 13 A Sad Situation**

Simba emerged from the cave tears in his eyes. As soon as she saw her son-in-law Sarafina ran up to him, concern and worry written all over her face. "Simba what's wrong? Is Nala ok?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"It's bad Sarafina," Simba said, his voice a whisper. "Rafiki says that he has to take the cubs."

"Now?" Sarafina cried, shocked. "But Simba it's too soon. They're not due to be born for another four weeks."

"I know that Sarafina," Simba said. "But Rafiki says that unless he takes the cubs now not only will they die but so will Nala. At least this way the three of them have a fighting chance."

"Or they could all still die," Sarafina thought. But she didn't dare say that outloud. Sarafina decided to go into the cave and see for herself how her daughter was doing. And so the waiting game began.

TLKTLKTLK

Hours later there was still no word on Nala and the cubs. "What is taking so long?" Simba asked, pacing back and forth.

"Simba buddy I know you're worried," Timon said, sitting on Pumbaa's head. "But please sit down. You're making me dizzy with all your pacing."

"He can't help Timon," Pumbaa said. "He's worried about Nala and the cubs. Pacing helps him think." Timon was about to say something else when Sarafina exited the cave. When Simba saw his mother-in-law he ran up to her the questions flying, "Sarafina what's going on? How's Nala? Are the cubs here? Are they ok?"

"Simba slow down," Sarafina said, with a slight smile. "Allright then to ansewer your questions. Nala is still out but Rafiki had to sedate her to deliver the cubs. He says that she will be just fine."

"Thank God," Simba said, closing his amber eyes in relief. "What about the cubs?"

"That's another story," Sarafina replied. "For staters you have a son and a daughter. The boy was born first. But they are both very small and sickly. Rafiki isn't sure if they'll even survive."

"Oh man," Simba groaned. "Can I see them?"

"Fallow me," Sarafina replied, going back into the cave.

"Hey buddy congratulaions about the kiddos," Timon called.

"Thanks," Simba said, smiling over his shoulder as he entered the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba entered the cave he saw Rafiki sitting next to Nala, who had two small bundles next to her. One was a golden furred cub, who looked exactly like Simba when he was a cub. The other one was a golden brown cub, whose coat looked like a mix between Simba and Nala's coat color. "They are so small," Simba breathed, smiing at his children.

"Ah yes de are vedy tiny," Rafiki said. "Des one is de boy." He pointed to the golden cub. "And des one is de girl." He pointed to the golden brown cub.

"They're beautiful," Simba said. Just then he heard a low groan come from the ground. The King looked down and saw that Nala was coming around. "Nala thank God you're awake," Simba exclaimed, nuzzling Nala gently.

"Simba what happened?" Nala asked, still confused. Simba explianed what had happened and how Rafiki had to take the cubs in order to save her life.

"I had them?" Nala asked, surprised.

"See for yourself," Simba said nodding towards the cubs, who were nursing at Nala's side. "The golden one is a boy. And the golden brown one is his sister."

"They're so tiny," Nala whispered. "Simba we don't even have names for them yet."

"We'll think of that later," Simba said. "Right now why don't you get some rest. We'll talk more tomarrow." Nala agreed and promptly went to sleep. Simba took this opportunity to talk to Rafiki. "GIve it to me straight," the golden King said. "What are my cubs' chances of survival."

"Well de girl is slighty stronger dan de boy," Rafiki said. "But dat is only because she is bigger. Both of dem are vedy weak right now. We will have to wait and see how dey progress. But der odds are vedy slim."

"I was afraid of that," Simba groaned. "Thank you for being honest with me my friend."

"I would not tell de Queen just yet," Rafiki warned. "She needs time to recover before she recives and bad news."

"I couldn't agree more," Simba said, nodding his head. "I'll wait a little bit before I tell her." With that the King went to lay beside his Queen and the new little Prince and Princess.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba awoke and found Nala already awake and smiling back at him, "Good morning Daddy," she said smiling.

"Good morning Mommy," Simba said, giving his mate nuzzle. Then he looked at his son and daughter and gave them each a gentle nuzzle. "And how's my little Prince and Princess today?"

"Well our little Princess is one hungry girl," Nala said, giving her daughter a tiny lick. "But our little Prince dosen't seem to want to eat." She gently nuzzled her son saying to him, "Come on sweetheart you have to eat." But still the little Prince only sniffed the air and went back to sleep.

"He'll eat when he's hungry," Simba stated, not wanting to show how worried he really was. "Hey I thought of what their names should be."

"What?" Nala asked, looking at her mate with intreast.

"Well I think we should name our son Kopa and we should name our daughter Kiara," Simba said, nuzzling each cub as he said their name.

"Kopa and Kiara I like that," Nala said with a smile. "Kopa and Kiara it is."

TLKTLKTLK

By the end of the week Rafiki came to check on the cubs and their mother. "Well Nala it looks like you are healing vedy nicely," Rafiki said with a smile. "And de Princess is gaing weight nicely. But de Prince isn't gaining weight like I had hoped."

"He just doesn't seem to want to eat," Nala relpied, her voice catching. "Why?"

"Der is no reason for des tings," Rafiki said sadly. "But I am afraid dat if he doesn't gain weight soon he will not survive."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Simba asked tears going down his face.

"I'm afraid not," Rafiki relpied shaking his head. "It is up to him now. By da way have you given dem names yet."

"Yes," Simba replied. "Our son is to be called Kopa and our daughter is to be called Kiara."

"Ah Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara vedy good name," Rafiki said, nodding his head. "And when dey are stronger dey shall have a wonderful presentation so the whole kingdom can see dem." With that the mandrill left and said he would return in one weeks time to check up on the cubs again.

TLKTLKTLK

After Rafiki had left Sarafina entered the cave, "And how are my grandchildren doing?" the creamy lioness asked, smiling at the cubs.

"Well Kiara is doing just fine," Nala said smiling at her daughter. "But Kopa still need some encouragement." She gave her son a nuzzle and said gently, "Come on sweetheart please eat for Mommy."

"Nala you can't force him to eat," Simba said.

"What am I supposed to do just let him die?" Nala asked, a tear slipping down her face.

"It's the circle of life Nal'" Simba said gently. "I know it's very hard but it's something we have to accept."

"It's all Zira's fault," Nala said angerly. "She attacked me Simba _both_ times. She tried to kill me _twice_ and because of that our babies were born to soon and now our son will most likely die." Nala broke down as she said this last part burying her face in Simba's fur, sobbing.

"You remember the first attack?" Simba asked, surprised.

"Zira told me all about it," Nala spat. "She probaly thought that I would be dead and not able to tell you."

"Damn her," Simba growled.

"Simba I think it's best for you and Nala to focus on your children right now," Sarafina said gently.

"You're right Mom," Nala replied. "Zira will ger hers in the end. Right now Kiara and Kopa should be our priorities. Right Simba?" Nala looked at her mate her blue eyes pleading.

"Right," Simba said smiling. With that Simba layed down next to his children and mate and pulled his son close. "Don't you worry my son," Simba whispered to the tiny Prince. "You're going to be just fine. I promise." With that he gave his son's head a small lick and nuzzled his daughter and mate then went to sleep.

**A/N well there you go chapter 13 hope you all liked it and as always reviews are welcomed.**


	14. Tragedy

**A/N Thanks you all so much for your reviews and enjoy chapter 14 and it's all Disney's not mine**

**Ch 14 Tragedy**

The next morning Simba awoke to light purring sound near his ear. "What the.."he muttered. When he opened his eyes though the golden King saw his tiny daughter looking at him with her big amber eyes. "Well good morning my little Kiara," Simba said, with a smile nuzzling his daughter gently. The little cub only smiled back at her father. Then Simba looked over at his son who was still asleep. "And how's my little Kopa?" Simba whispered, gently nuzzling his son. However, when Simba touched his son he noticed that something wasn't right. "Kopa?" Simba said, nudging the cub again. Still the tiny cub didn't wake up. Simba aslo noticed that his son's breathing was very shallow. Panic began to set in so Simba woke Nala. "Hey Nala wake up," the King said, shanking his mate. "Nala!" Simba shouted. Nala jerked her head up surprised at the shouting, "Simba what is it? What's wrong?" the Queen asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nala I think there's something wrong with Kopa," Simba said, his voice shaking.

"What?" Nala cried in alarm. The Queen looked over at her son. "Kopa honey wake up," the creamy lioness pleaded, nudging the golden Prince with her paw. "Please wake up." Still the little cub remained asleep. Paniced the Queen shouted "Zazu! Zazu!"

The hornbill came flying in from his pearch, "Yes my Queen what can I do for you?"

"Get Rafiki at once there's something wrong with Kopa!" Nala ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu relpied, as he flew away.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala waited for what seemed like a lifetime for the mandrill to arrive. As they were waiting Sarafina took Kiara to the other end of the cave so that Simba and Nala could focus on Kopa. "Don't worry I'm sure he's going to be ok," Sarafina reassured her daughter and son-in-law, giving them each a nuzzle.

"Thanks Mom," Nala said, giving her mother a smile. "But I'll feel a lot better when I hear that from Rafiki himself." Then as if on cue the mandrill came into the cave to check on Kopa.

"Rafiki thank God you're here," Simba exclaimed, running over to the old monkey. "You have to help my son." With that Simba lead Rafiki over to where Kopa was lying in between Nala's paws.

"Let me see what we have hear," Rafiki said, going to examine the Prince. "Excuse me my dear." The madrill gently nudged Nala out of the way. So the Queen went and stood by her mate while Sarafina listened annixiously, while Kiara slept between her paws. "Oh please let my grandson be all right," Sarafina sliently prayed. "There's been enough tragedy allready."

Simba and Nala meanwhile were waiting annixiously for Rafiki to tell them about Kopa. After what seemed like an eternity the old monkey went over to the King and Queen his expression grim. "How is he?" Simba asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"De Prince is vedy serious," Rafiki said sadly. "I afraid he will not survive trew de day."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Nala asked, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I am vedy sorry but der is not," Rafiki replied, his voice filled with regret. "But I do have some good news."

"We sure could use some," Simba said, holding Nala who was in tears now.

"De Princess is doing vedy well," Rafiki said. "She is getting vedy strong."

"Well at least that's some good news," Nala said, with a sniffle. "But Kopa.."

"Needs us to be with him now," Simba said, his amber eyes filled with tears. "We need to keep him warm and safe until the end." With a sniffle Simba layed down next to his son with Nala right beside him. Nala gathered her son close to her and nuzzled him gently listening to his shallow breathing. "It's ok little one," Nala choked out. "You can rest now. You've been so brave my little Kopa. Now maybe you can have some peace."

"We love you Kopa," Simba said through his tears. "Always and forever." With that the King bent his head down a nuzzled his son for the last time. With that the tiny Prince opened his eyes as if saying good bye to his parents and layed his head down and breathed his last. Simba held Nala and the two of them greived for their lost little boy.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba and Nala were sitting beside their son's grave tears running down their faces. "Oh Simba this is so unfair," Nala sobbed into her mate's mane. "No parent should outlive their child."

"I know Nala," Simba sniffled. "He never even got a chance to live."

"All thanks to Zira," Nala spat. "I swear Simba that bitch is going to pay."

"I agree Nala," Simba growled. "But right now we have Kiara to attend to. She needs us to help her get stonger. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her too."

"You're right Simba," Nala sniffed. "Our daughter needs us. We should get back to her." With that the Queen turned and began to walk back towards Priderock. She turned her head towards her mate. "Are you coming Simba?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes I just need some alone time," Simba relpied. With a nod Nala turned and left Simba alone. Simba looked up at the sky,which was fiiled with stars. "Ok so what is this some kind of sick joke?" Simba asked angerily. "I mean first I lose my father, then my mother is taken away from me, and now my son. What did I do that was so terriable that I deserve all this loss?" Simba let out an angry sob and began to pace. After a minute the King composed himself. "This is all Zira's fault," he growled. "First the bitch kills my mother. Because of her my son is dead. I know what has to be done." With that the King let out a furious snarl and left heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Zira was celebrating her victory. "Simba's brat is no more," Zira said with glee, not knowing that the other twin had survived. "Oh how he must be suffering. As well he should." Zira let out of devious cackle. Her joy was short lived, however when she heard a growl from behind her. When the tan lioness turned to see who was there she recived a blow to her face which caused her to fall to the ground. Stunned Zira looked up at saw Simba standing over her. "Hello Zira," Simba growled, his amber eyes burning with hatred.

"Why Simba how nice to see you," Zira said, getting to her feet. "What are you doing here? This isn't the Pridelands you know. This is my truf."

"I'm not worried," Simba growled. Then the gloden lion took a step towards Zira his teeth bared and his claws extended. "I've lost enough people that I love because of you. I'll be damned if I'll lose anymore If you have something aganist me then lets go. Right here right now. This ends now!"

"I agree Simba," Zira hissed. "It does end now." With that Zira lunged at Simba both lions determined to fight to the death.

TLKTLKTLK

At Priderock Nala was wondering what was taking Simba so long. Then Sarafina went up to her, "Hey where's Simba?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Nala said trying not to sound worried. "He said he'd be right in I wonder..." Nala trailed off. Then her blue went wide. "Oh God I know where he went! Mom can you watch Kiara?"

"Of course honey," Sarafina replied. "But what..."

"There's no time to explain," Nala said as she took off. "I've got to stop Simba from getting himself killed." With that the Queen took off towards the Outlands praying that she wasn't too late.

**A/N wow this chapter was so full of emotions for me. Stayed tuned for more and as always reviews are welcome.**


	15. Showdown

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy ch 15 and it all belongs to Disney not me**

**Ch 15 Showdown**

Zira and Simba lunged at each other clwas extended and their teeth bared. As they were fighting the other members of Zira's pride heard the commotion and came to their Queen's aid. However, when Zira saw them arriving she hissed at them, "No! Simba is mine!" With that her allies backed off and watched the fight ensue. Simba lunged at Zira aiming for her throat. Zira saw him coming and quickly side stepped causing the King to crash to the ground. Simba quickly recovered and kicked Zira's feet out from underneath her causing her to fall. The golden lion stood over Zira and swiped her face leaving claw marks. "That was for my mother," he spat, furiously. Just then Zira delivered a hard kick to Simba's torso sending him flying. "That was for Scar," she hissed. The tan lioness then leapted on the King's back biting him. Simba let out a roar of pain and swivled his head around catching Zira by her scruff and sending her crashing into a near by rock. "That was for my son," he growled. He then looked over at Zira's pride, who showed no signs of helping their leader. Simba then walked over to Zira, who was struggling to stand and placed his front paws on her cheast, effectivally pinning her to the ground. "You showed no mercy when you killed my mother," Simba hissed, lowering his face so that his amber eyes were burning into Zira's blood red ones. "And you showed even less when you attacked Nala and left her for dead _twice_. And my childern had to suffer because of you. But it ends now. You will never hurt anyone again." With that Simba let out a loud roar, raised his paw, claws unsheathed, and prepared to end Zira's life.

"No don't kill my mom please," a tiny voice cried out. Simba turned his head and saw Vitani standing their, her blue eyes wide. Simba also saw Kovu and Nuka hiding behind a nearby rock, both of them terrified. Simba looked at the child and then back at Zira and hesitated about killing her. While he was destracted Shawni took this opportunity to tackle Simba and give Zira a chance to recover. This worked and Zira got to her feet and said to her daughter, "Vitani you and your brothers get inside the cave right now!"

"But mother," Vitani began.

"I said go!" Zira roared. With that Nuka grabbed his sister and brother and took them both inside where they would be safe.

"You go too Shawi!" Zira roared at her friend. "And take the others with you!"

"But you need us," Shawni protested.

"My children need you," Zira hissed. "Now go! Kovu must be protected at all costs!" With that Shawni and the others reluctently left leaving Simba and Zira to fight it out.

Simba wasted no time. He quickly tackled Zira while she was destracted causing them both to fall to the ground. The Pridelander King and the Outlander Queen rolled on the ground both of them clawing and biting, each one of them drawing blood. Simba however was getting the upper hand. He delivered a blow to Zira's head which knocked the tan lioness out cold. "Time to end this," Simba hissed. The golden King lifted Zira's head up and was about to slash her throat. Suddenly he heard a voice shout, "Simba no!" Simba whipped his head around and saw Nala running up to him. "Simba you can't kill her!" Nala shouted, panting for breath.

"Why the Hell not?" Simba growled

"Because it won't solve anything," Nala said simply. Then she lowered her blue eyes and said, "And it won't bring our son back."

"I know that Nala," Simba said, his voice breaking slightly. "I just hate her so much. She dosen't deserve to live. She deserves to suffer for what she's done. Not only to our son but to my mother and to you." Simba looked over at his mate, tears in his amber eyes. "This bitch almost killed you _twice_ and she did kill my mother and she's the reason our son is dead."

"Yes Simba I know," Nala said, rubbing her head aganist Simba's. "And you're right she dosen't deserve to live. But her cubs do."

"What are you talking about Nala?" Simba asked.

"If you kill her her cubs don't stand a chance," Nala explained. Simba gave her a confused look so the creamy lioness continued. "Think about it Simba. When we were cubs we totally depeneded on our mothers to provide us with food. Sure Nuka is almost old enough to survive on his own but the younger ones are not."

"They'll be better off without her," Simba declared. "And besides Kovu and Vitani have the rest of the pride to provide them with food. I'll be doing all three cubs a favor by killing the psyco bitch."

"But don't you think that death is too easy on her," Nala asked. "I mean Zira will suffer enough living here and with the injuries she has and the point you've made here today I don't think she'll try anything like this again."

"I don't want to take that chance," Simba growled. He raised his paw again then a thought accured to him. "You're right Nala death would be too easy on her. And the guilt would eat me alive. But I want to make damn sure that Zira won't be able to try anything for a _very _long time." With that the King took Zira's hind leg in his mouth and bit down hard breaking it. "That should disable her for a while." Then the King turned to his Queen and said, "Come on Nala let's get back to our daughter." With that Simba and Nala headed back to Priderock, their tails interlocked with each other.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala were heading back to Priderock they stopped and paid their respects to Sarabi and Kopa, who was buried next to his grandmother. As they were sitting their Simba looked over at his mate and gave her a lick. "I love you so much my darling."

"I love you too my sweet," Nala replied, also giving Simba a lick. "But what brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about how wonderful you are," Simba replied. "And how you always manage to keep a level head even through the toughest times." Simba looked at Kopa's grave when he said this.

"Oh Simba," Nala whispered, giving her mate a nuzzle. "That's so sweet."

"It's true," Simba said, resting his head on Nala's. "You're the glue that holds me together. You stopped me from killing Zira. You my dear are my angle."

"Simba I'm no angle," Nala replied. "But you're sweet for saying so." Simba was about to say more when they saw Sarafina come running towards them, looking frantic. "Simba, Nala thank God I found you," she said breathlessly.

"Mom what's the matter?" Nala asked, her blue eyes wide.

"It's Kiara," Sarafina said panic in her voice.

"What about her?" Simba asked, fear flickering in his amber eyes.

"She took a turn for the worse," Sarafina said, her voice cracking. "Rafiki is with her now. It's not good. He dosen't know if she'll even survive."

"Oh no not again," Nala cried, tears flowing. "Simba we need to..."

"Way ahead of you," Simba finished running towards Priderock, with Nala and Sarafina right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala raced back to Priderock they were met by Timon and Pumbaa. "Simba what happened to you?" Timon cried, shocked at the amount of bite and claw marks that covered Simba's body.

"No time to expliane Timon," Simba ansewered. "How's Kiara?"

"The monkey's with her," was Timon's reply. "But I gotta be honest buddy it dosen't look good."

"Oh man," Simba groaned, and wnet into the cave, with Nala right behind him. When Rafiki saw the King and Queen he went up to them his face grim, "De Princess is not doing well," the mandrill informed them.

"But she was fine when I left," Nala choked out.

"Des is why I keep an eye on de premature ones," Rafiki said. "Because tings like des tend to sneek up suddenly. And I am afraid der is noting I can do fer de little one. We just have to pray to Mufasa dat she dose not join her brother and grandmother."

"Oh Simba," Nala cried, buring her face in Simba's amber mane. "We can't lose her too. We just can't."

"We won't Nala," Simba declared. "We won't." Simba and Nala then layed down beside their daughter, wrapping her up in their paws. As they layed there Simba silently prayed, "Father please protect my daughter. Let her pull through this please. She's not ready to join you and Mom yet. Nala and I already lost one child please don't let us lose another." Simba felt the tears come to his eyes and he looked down at his tiny daughter, who was sleeping her breathing really shallow. "I can't lose you too," he whispered, giving her a gentle nuzzle. "I just can't." With that the King layed his head down and silently cried himself to sleep hoping that he wouldn't have to bury his only remaing child.

**A/N ok then chapter 15 over and done. As always let me know what you think.**


	16. Roles Reversed

**A/N here we go ch 16 enjoy and it's Disney's not mine**

**Ch 16 Roles Reversed**

The next day Simba awoke feeling like he'd been run over by an elephant. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He tried to stand up but a searing pain in his hip prevented him from doing so. However, he soon felt a cooling sensation on his hip. Simba looked behind him and saw Rafiki there applying some kind green mush to his wounds. "Ah good to see dat you are awake," the old monkey said, with a smile. "Des cream should numb de pain and heel your wounds nicely."

"Never mind about me," Simba said. "How's Kiara doing?"

"Der has been no change in de Princess' health," was the ansewer. "Des is both good and bad. She is not getting any better. However she is not getting any worse either."

"Well at least that's somthing," Simba replied. Then he looked at Nala who was still sleeping. "At least one of us can get some sleep," Simba whispered, giving Nala's head a lick.

"De Queen just went to sleep," Rafiki said. "She was up all night watching de Princess sleep." As if on cue Nala began to stir. "What's going on?" she asked, sleepily. "Is Kiara ok?"

"Kiara's fine sweetheart," Simba whispered, giving Nala a nuzzle. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if anything changes."

"Ok," Nala said with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you more," Simba said as Nala drifted off to sleep. Simba decided that sleep sounded like a good idea. He looked up at Rafiki and said, "You going to be hear?"

"Ah yes," came the reply. "I shall stay until de Princess and you are recovered." Reassured Simba relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba's sleep was anything but restful. He kept waking up and checking on Kiara. Rafiki kept telling the King that in order for him to recover he must get some sleep. "I can't Rafiki," Simba said with a frown. "I'm just to worried. I need to go for a walk." Simba began to stand but the stabbing pain quickly reminded him why he needed to rest. "God I feel like Hell," Simba muttered.

"Ah yes dat tends to happen after a battle," Rafiki said as he began to examin Simba's wounds once more. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," Simba replied smiling at his friend.

"Wat wer you tinking attacking Zira like dat?" Rafiki asked, appling more cream and fresh bandages to Simba's wounds.

"That's just it," Simba replied. "I wasn't thinking. I just acted. But if I had to do it over again I wouldn't change a thing. I'm glad I hurt Zira and any injuries I recived were worth it."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Nala said, apparently having heard everything.

"Nala you should be resting," Simba said gently.

"I'm fine Simba," Nala insisted. Then the Queen looked up at Rafiki and asked, "How's Kiara doing?"

"De Princess is still the same," came the reply.

"No change at all?" Nala asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well at least she's not getting worse," Simba said, giving his daughter a small lick. Kiara began to whimper slightly but when she heard her father's voice she calmed down and went back to sleep. Just then a thought occured to Simba, "We haven't even had a presentation ceremony for her yet."

"Dat will have to wait until she is stronger," Rafiki said. "But until den she needs her rest. And so do you." Rafiki looked at Simba when he said this last part.

"I can't rest Rafiki," Simba protested. "I have a kingdom to run."

"I can do that until you're feeling better," Nala said. "You can't do much good to your subjects if you can't even walk."

"But you're still recovering too," Simba protested.

"I'm fine Simba," Nala said, standing up. "I'll feel better anyways knowing that you and Kiara are safe here in the cave." Simba was about to protest some more when Zazu came flying into the cave. "Good morning Sire how are you feeling today?"

"Good morning Zazu," Simba said with a smile. "I feel better thanks."

"And how's the Princess?" Zazu asked, looking at Kiara who was still sleeping.

"About the same," Nala said, giving her daughter a small nuzzle. "Did you need something Zazu?"

"Ah yes well I'm afraid there a matter that needs attending to," Zazu said, looking at Simba. "Normally I wouldn't bother you under considering the situation but I'm afraid that there'll be a war between the rhinos and elephants if it's not attended to."

"Oh man this isn't good," Simba groaned. The golden King began to rise but Nala quickly pushed him back down gently saying, "Simba you need to rest I'll handle this." With that the Queen looked over at the hornbill and said, "Take me to them." With that Zazu and Nala left before Simba could protest.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nala was approaching the area where the rhinos and hippos were she could here the rhino leader, Mawanna arguing loudly with the elepahnt leader, Akulu. "You hippos have no right grazing in our turf," Mawanna was shouting.

"This is not _your _turf," Akulu was shouting, his eyes blazing. "We have just as much right to graze here as you do!"

"We rhinos are above grazing with mere elephants!" Mawanna said, coldly.

"Why you miserable..." Akulu spat out, advancing on the rhino pride.

"That's enough!" Nala roared out springing into action stepping between Mawanna and Akulu. The Queen then turned to Mawanna, her blue eyes blazing with pure fury. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself Mawanna talking to Akulu like that. His pride has just as much right to be here as yours does and I will not tolorate anymore fighting."

"Who are you to give _me _orders," Mawanna spat out. "We rhinos don't take orders from women."

"Why you ingorant oaf," Zazu said, appaled. "You happen to be talking to the _Queen_ here. And you will respect her and mind you manners."

"The only one I take orders from here is King Simba himself," Mawanna said, stubbornaly. "I want to spaek with him."

"He's attending to our sick daughter," Nala said, with a growl. "And if you have a problem with me then too bad. I am the Queen of the Pridelands and my orders are binding just as much as Simba's."

"Hardly," Mawanna huffed. Just then Nala let out an angry snarl and swipped Mawanna rear leg causing his to let out a cry of both pain and surprise. "I've had about enough of your attitude," Nala growled. "Now are you two going to get along and share like good little boys or do I have to get mean?" Nala looked over at Akulu who was wide eyed when she said this. "Yes my Queen I'll behave," the elephant replied.

"Good what about you?" Nala asked Mawanna, who was rubbing his leg.

"I'll share," Mawanna said, his voice low. "As long as they stay as far away as possiable."

"Gladly," Akulu huffed. "Come on everyone let's go. Thank you my Queen." Akulu gave Nala a small bow as he and his pride left followed by Mawanna and his pride.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Nala said to Zazu, who nodded in return. Just then Sarafina came running up to Nala, "Nala you have to hurry back."

"Is it Kiara?" Nala asked, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"Yes but it's a good thing," Sarafina said with a smile. "Come you should see for yourself." With that Sarafina left for Priderock with Nala and Zazu close behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Zira was still nursing her broken leg. "Damn Simba to Hell!" Zira spewed. "With my broken leg there's no way that I'll be able to enact my revenge."

"So what's the plan?" Shawni asked.

"We will have to wait until Kovu is grown to get our revenge," Zira said, looking over at her son who was play fighting with Vitani. "With my training and expertese he'll grown into a fine killer and when he is ready he will kill Simba and become King."

"Mother," a voice said from behind Zira. Zira whipped her head around and saw Nuka standing there. "What do you want Nuka?" she hissed.

"Well I was just thinking that I'll be a year old soon and Kovu is only 4 months old. Wouldn't it be better for me to take down Simba?" Nuka ran his paw through his scraggly mane as he spoke.

"You?" Zira snickered. "Take down Simba? Don't be foolish Nuka. You are far to scrawny and weak to accomplish such an important task. Kovu is the chosen one and will grown to be a strong powerful lion just like Scar. Now go away Nuka and don't bother me anymore with your foolish questions." Nuka's face fell as he walked away from his mother, his tail between his legs. As he passed by Kovu he promptly shoved his brother into a nearby termite hill. "Hey," Kovu cried out, surprised. "Nuka what was that for?"

"Thought you might want to join the other little termites you little twrip," Nuka growled.

"I'm telling Mother," Kovu declared, heading for the cave.

"See if I care!" Nuka shouted back as he headed for the other end of the Outlands grumbling to himself.

**A/N well there you have ch 16. You know the drill. Review please.**


	17. peaceful times

**A/n Hope you all enjoy Ch 17. Thank you for the reviews and remember it belongs to Disney not me.**

**Ch 17 Peaceful Times**

Nala and Sarafina returned to Priderock and the Queen immedately went into the cave to check on her daughter. As she entered the cave Nala saw Simba laying in the center with Kiara in his paws. "Simba," Nala cried out running over to her mate. "How's Kiara doing? My mom there was a change in her condition."

"Yes there was," Simba said with a smile. The golden king looked down at his daughter and gave her head a lick. "Come on sweetheart show Mommy our little surprise." With that the Princess raised her head and opened her amber eyes and when she saw Nala the tiny infant gave her mother a smile.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness you're alright," Nala cried giving her daughter a loving nuzzle. "I was so worried that we lost you." By now tears of joy were streaming down Nala's creamy cheeks. Then the Queen turned to Rafiki, who was standing off to the side, "She is ok isn't she?" Nala's voice was filled with worry when she asked this question.

"De Princess is getting vedy strong," Rafiki replied, smiling down at the golden cub. "I have to keep close watch on her fer de next few days. But I have strong hopes dat she will be just fine."

"Well that's a relief," Nala sighed. Then the Queen sat down beside her mate and said to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feel great Nala," Simba replied. "I feel better than I have in a long time. Our daughter is going to be ok and Zira is taken care of for now. I feel like I can finally relax."

"But you are still recovering," Rafiki reminded the King. "And you must rest fer de next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Simba said shocked that it would take that long. "But the kingdom..."

"Will be in good hands," Nala interupted. "I think I can handle things until you're recovered. I did just that today with Mawanna and Akulu. They won't be causing trouble anytime soon."

"Really?" Simba asked, surprised.

"Oh yes Sire," Zazu piped up. "You would have been so proud of the way Nala handle those two. Very dignified if I do say so myself."

"You got Mawanna to listen to you?" Simba asked. "That's a little surprising."

"Well you just need to use a little force that's all," Nala said. "It isn't that hard."

"Well I'm very proud of you my love," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Knowing that you're going to be in charge of the kingdom and can handle problems that may come up makes me feel at ease."

"Well I'm glad," Nala said giving Simba's cheek a lick. "And in two weeks you can have full control of the Pridelands and we'll have Kiara's presentation and maybe we also can have a little peace.'

"Man that sounds so good," Simba admitted closing his amber eyes. Then he looked down at Kiara and said, "Dosen't it sweetheart?" Kiara let out a small giggle as her father gave her a nuzzle.

"I think it's unanimous," Nala said letting out a laugh. Then she looked up at Rafiki, "Two weeks isn't too soon for the presentation is it?"

"No I tink de Princess will be up fer it den," Rafiki replied. "Two weeks will be around de time when she should have been born anyways. Dat will be de perfect time fer de presentation." With that the old monkey got up with a small groan and said he was haeding home but would be back in the morning the check on Kiara and Simba.

"Thank you for everything my friend," Simba said with a smile. Rafiki smiled and gave a small bow and left the royal family.

"Hey scoot over there," Nala said gently nudging Simba over so she could lay beside him and their daughter. Nala wrapped her paws around her daughter and drew her close so she could nurse, "You must be hungry," Nala said as Kiara ate. As Kiara was eating Nala noticed that Simba was staring at her. "What?" Nala asked giving Simba a confused look.

"You're amazing you know that?" Simba said. "You do it all. You're a wife, mother, daughter, and Queen. And you're amazing at every one of those things. I don't know how you do it."

"Well it helps to have an amzing mate by my side," Nala said with a chuckle as she layed her head againist Simba's red mane and closed her eyes. "I love you my Simba," Nala whispered.

"I love you more," Simba whispered as he layed his head down and watched his daughter eat.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba awoke to feel hands moving up and down his body. When Simba turned he saw Timon standing there poking at him. "Timon what in the world are you doing?" Simba asked with a yawn.

"Checking to make sure you're ok," Timon replied. "Nala left to do the rounds and told me to check on you and the kid." Timon pointed to Kiara who popped her head up and sniffed Timon, who smiled at the Princess. "How's it going kiddo?" he asked. Kiara replied by giving Timon's nose a lick which caused him to smile again. "Hey I think she likes me," he said with a grin.

"Of course she does," Simba grinned. "She knows you're family don't you sweetheart?" Kiara merely gave a small mew and stretched out and snuggled against her father's golden fur. Simba chuckled slightly, "That's my girl."

"Fatherhood really suits you buddy," Timon said, leaning against Simba's paw. "Not to mention you've got one heck of a kid."

"Thanks Timon," Simba said smiling at his friend. "By the way where's Pumbaa? I'm surprised he's not with you."

"Oh he's out somewhere getting some grubs," Timon replied. "I would have gone with him but I wanted to see you and the kid."

"Well don't think I don't appriciate it," Simba said. Just then Nala returned and sat besides Simba. "How's everything going?" Simba asked his mate.

"Oh pretty quite," Nala relpied. Then she leaned down towards Kiara "And how's my little Kiara?" Kiara lifted her head up and when she saw her mother she let out a squeal and snuggled aganist her mother's muzzle. Nala laughed and said, "She's getting stronger everyday."

"Yeah she is," Simba agreed. "And so am I. Rafiki says I'll be able to resume command in a couple of days. And next week we'll have Kiara's presentation. Everything is working out great." Then Simba's face became serious as he said, "I just wish we had our son here too. And my mother. I miss them."

"So do I Simba," Nala whispered. "So do I. But they'll always be a part of us." Nala gave Simba a nuzzle, which he returned.

"Yeah buddy," Timon piped up. "They're in here." Timon pointed to Simba's heart when he said this. "And they'll never be forgotten."

"Never," Simba repeated, feeling slightly better. the King then looked at his mate and his friend and smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Don't be silly Simba," Nala said, giving her mat a nuzzle. "You'll never have to live without us."

"Yeah Buddy," Timon piped up "We're in this for the long hule."

"We sure are," Pumbaa said, having just joined the conversation. Simba once again smiled and relaxed a little. "Everything is going to be just fine," he thought to himself. The King then relaxed and just enjoyed being in the company of his friends and loved ones.

TLKTLKTLK

The next week seemed to fly by for SImba. Everyday Kiara grew stronger, as did he. Now Simba had resumed his Kingly duties and the day had come for Kiara's Presentation. All the animals had gathered for the much anticipated event. Rafiki had joined the King and Queen in the cave grinning form ear to ear, "Are you two ready?" the mandrill asked.

"We sure are," Nala replied. Then she looked down at Kiara who was staring at her mother wide eyed. "Don't worry sweetheart everything is fine," Nala smiled at her daughter when she said this. Then Nala gently picked up Kiara and carried her out for Rafiki to show her to the Kingdom.

TLKTLKTLK

During the ceremony Simba was certin that he felt not only his father's spirit but his mother and son's spirit as well. Simba was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. His daughter was healthy, Zira was under control for now, and all was well with the Kingdom. Simba smiled lovingly at his mate, who returned the smile as they watched Rafiki hold their daughter high up for the animals to see. After the ceremony was complete Simba and Nala retired to the cave, while Kiara slept. As they watched their daughter sleep Simba and Nala looked at each other with love in their eyes. "I couldn't imagine a more perfect day," Nala sighed, as she layed her haed against Simba's red mane.

"I couldn't agree more," Simba whispered. "Nothing could break this good mood that I'm in."

"Me either," Nala agreed. "Finally we can have some peace. Hopefully it stays this way."

"It will if I have anyhting to say about it," Simba said, his voice serious. The golden lion looked down at his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. "You hear that Kiara?" he whispered. "I'll protect you no matter what. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Simba was determined to keep this promise no matter what he had to do he would keep his daughter safe. Simba then layed his head down as did Nala and they went to sleep both of them feeling hopeful for the future.

The End

**A/n well there you have it the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always review please. Look for my next story which will be a sequel to my unexpected surprise story. That'll be up in the new year. 'Til then this is csinumb3rstlk lover saying Merry Christmas Happy, New Year, and stay safe. Peace out.**


End file.
